


An Unlikely Partnership

by candyfloss_and_soy_milk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pitch Perfect, But it's still cute, Competition, Competitive, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Misunderstandings, OT12 - Freeform, Pre-debut, Sexual Tension, a capella, they're all massive dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyfloss_and_soy_milk/pseuds/candyfloss_and_soy_milk
Summary: EXO-K and EXO-M are South Korea and China's university acapella champions, both excelling in their own countries. When EXO-M challenge EXO-K to a 1:1 Riff-Off on live television, Junmyeon and the rest of EXO-K MUST branch out to be able to compete with the powerful and intimidating EXO-M and blow away the audience with something fresh.However, when the competition concludes, they are offered the chance of a lifetime, but it involves working with their rivals. Will they be able to get along enough to make it as a group?





	1. The Riff Off

**Author's Note:**

> I forewarn that it may lean a little more toward EXO-K, which I apologise for in advance. I will, however, try to put as much OT12 in it as I can, because it is my life and my heart hurts everyday with out it.

"Alright alright, listen up." Junmyeon clapped his hands, the other five silenced. "I have an important announcement to make."

"We know you're gay, hyung!" Sehun called out. Chanyeol, Jongin and Baekyun laughed.

"No that's not what-"

"Yeah Sehun," Chanyeol said, "some gay people prefer the term queer. Don't assume-"

"GUYS." Kyungsoo shouted.

"Thank you." Junmyeon smiled sweetly. "As you're well aware, our success at nationals last year allowed us to be signed for a tour of sorts."

"Yeah if you call retirement homes and children's schools touring," Sehun muttered.

"ANYWAY," Junmyeon shot daggers in Sehun's direction. "The winning group in China has challenged us to a Riff-Off."

"That doesn't sound too bad, hyung." Jongin said.

"Yeah, sounds like a piece of cake." Baekyun said; he stood up and began to bellow: "we'll wipe the floor with these pitches, they never saw it coming."

"It's televised."

"Oh shit," Chanyeol said, putting his hand to his mouth.

"Yeah."

"We've never done anything for TV before," Junmyeon looked at Kyungsoo, "as a group. Soo, you might be the best at comforting the others about performing live."

"What? Live. Oh fuck no. All of my work has been pre-recorded."

"Great. So we're fucked then." Sehun said.

"No, we're not effed at all." Junmyeon said, "we just treat it like any other performance, it doesn't matter that instead of a few hundred it's hundreds of thousands of people watching us-"

"Oh god I think I'm gonna throw up," Jongin said, fanning himself.

"What's this feeling in my heart? It's pounding so quickly? Am I dying? Is this how the great Byun Baekyun dies?"

"I knew I should have picked orchestra for extra curricular," Chanyeol said.

"We're so fucked." Sehun said.

  
~

  
"Yeah I'm not so chuffed with this set, hyung." Jongin said, puppy-dog eyes activated.

"What's wrong with it?" Junmyeon wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Well you see-"

"It's boring, hyung." Sehun interrupted

"It isn't, it's fun."

"Nothing but 80s pop is just going to bore the nation to sleep." Sehun leant on the piano, even though the university theatre prohibited them from touching it.  
Jongin looked sheepish, "well- not really- but-" he sighed. "Yeah, he's right."

Junmyeon looked to the other three, both Chanyeol and Baekyun being hit over the head with music sheets by Kyungsoo. They paused and looked at their leader. "Guys, what do you think?"

The three looked at each other and then back to Junmyeon. It was Baekhyun who spoke, "it is pretty lame, hyung."

"There's nothing lame about Madonna!" Junmyeon folded his arms in protest, but was answered by nothing but silence. He huffed, "fine. Have you guys got any better ideas? Anything that will be able to match up to the Chinese group?"

"Well," Kyungsoo folded up the sheet music and put it on the back of the piano. "We could start by looking at some of their sets, see what stuff they do well."

"I'll get my laptop," Chanyeol said, sprinting towards the seats. He returned swiftly and was already typing the groups name into a search bar. Placing the laptop on the piano, the other five gathered to watch.

To say their opposition was a force to be reckoned with was an understatement. Junmyeon turned white. Impressive dance routines, a powerful sound and undeniably astounding visuals. He had to fight the urge to drop his jaw. Steeling his nerves, he reached out and closed the laptop.

"That's enough."

There was a pause.

"They were good, hyung." Jongin said.

"Really good." Kyungsoo added.

"What do we do, now?" Sehun went back to leaning.

"A new set?" Chanyeol suggested.

They all looked to Junmyeon. He tapped his chin for a second. They had more of an endearing, nerdy stage presence. It seemed almost impossible to compete with the raw power of their opposition. Almost.

"Yes." There were sighs of exhaustion mixed with relief, from not having to do more Madonna. "But," he said, "we come up with the set together. Jongin and Sehun," he pointed at the youngest two. "You work on the choreo. Baekyun and Chanyeol," he pointed at the two dorks, "arrangements. Me and Soo will make song choices."

  
~

  
The night before the Riff-Off came and Junmyeon felt satisfied. They'd worked hard the past few weeks and headed into Central Seoul to have preliminary drinks. Junmyeon knew the boys were nervous and couldn't avoid the fact he was too, so treated them to barbecue and soju.

"Cheers, losers." Sehun held up his shot, prompting the others to do the same. "We're gonna fuck it up tomorrow."

"Cheers!" They all called, clinked and shotted their classes.

They were just about to settle in to eat, with pork belly now golden brown on the barbecue, when the little bell on the door of the restaurant jingled. Junmyeon spared a glance in the general direction of the door and had to do a double take. There was a group of seven men around their age walking to a table by the window. The blood in Junmyeon's ears rang: it was them. It was easy to know, their tallest member was their leader. Wu Yifan. He and his lackeys were dressed well, mostly in jeans and shirts, but Junmyeon had his eyes on Yifan; black leather jacket and a shirt that was barely buttoned. It was infuriating for Junmyeon to admit to himself that his rival group's leader was attractive, with sharp cheekbones and kissable lips.

"Hyung," Kyungsoo nudged Junmyeon, pulling his eyes away from the other group. "Are you okay? You look sick."

He attempted to hide the horror plainly on his face with a half-hearted smile. "Soo, I'm fine. It's okay." But Kyungsoo just frowned. He went to look in the direction of the Chinese group, but Junmyeon nervously laughed and turned his dongsaeng to face the table. "Why don't you eat something, Soo, before these losers eat it all."

"No hyung, what were you looking-" Kyungsoo turned and looked before Junmyeon could stop him. "At. Fuck. Oh fuck, hyung it's them."

"What was that?" Baekyun looked over, his wide grin fading when he saw what Kyungsoo was looking at. One by one the other members spotted their rival group. "Bastards." Baekyun stood up, cheeks already flushed from alcohol. He went to walk over, but Chanyeol grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

Unfortunately for them, Baekyun being a particularly loud person, attracted the attention of the other group.

Crap, Junmyeon thought. He gestured for the others to stop looking and look at their plates instead.

"Hello," came a deep voice. "I couldn't help but notice you boys staring at us."  
Junmyeon knew he needed to turn around and confront the man, but he could feel the looming aura and see the shadow over him. He couldn't bear it.

"Yeah, what of it?" Baekyun stood up. Chanyeol grabbed his wrist again, but Baekyun snatched it back. Jongin looked down at his plate, Kyungsoo watched with wide eyes while Sehun sipped his soju, mildly amused by the turn of events.

"It just seemed a little rude," his voice was languid, taunting. "Are you the leader then? I recognised you as that Korean group we're competing against tomorrow. You look," he paused, "cute."

Junmyeon fumed. He couldn't stand being belittled by this guy. Standing up and throwing his chair aside, he looked up at the man. It took him a second to fully take in how much taller his rival was, but he swallowed his fear and cleared his throat. "I'm the leader actually. Kim Junmyeon. And you are?" His words were sweet and poisonous. He extended a hand for his rival to shake.

"Wu Yifan. But you probably already knew that." He took Junmyeon's hand and shook it, his grip firm and self-assured. "Am I right?" He smirked down at Junmyeon.

"You are," Junmyeon reclaimed his hand and folded his arms. "Your work is very impressive. Very," he paused. "Imperial."

Yifan looked amused, "really? That's a new one. I like your sense of humour."

"Thank you, I happen to have a very sharp wit." Sehun choked on soju. "And one hell of a set prepared for tomorrow."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," he cleared his throat. "Been training for weeks. You'd better hold onto your hats, because you're going to be blown away."

Yifan laughed. Actually laughed. In his face. Junmyeon huffed. "Cute. Well, it's not about the opening set tomorrow. The highlight is the Riff-Off. Anything can come up, I hope you're all prepared for that." He raised his eyebrows, taunting.

"Of course. It's not our first, won't be our last."

"Sure it won't." He tutted, but smiled. A charming, handsome smile, but arrogant and cocky. He looked at the five members sitting down. "Please, continue with your meal. I won't bother you anymore. Sleep well, boys." He returned his attention to Junmyeon. "Nice to meet you, Kim Junmyeon." He winked and turned to saunter back to his table, but not before, "let me buy you a drink to commiserate your loss tomorrow."

"Yeah well," Junmyeon called out and pointed at Yifan's back, his voice falling flat. "We're not gonna lose and I won't buy you a drink when we win. Because..." his insult fell flat when Yifan continued to walk and ignored him. Junmyeon exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and picked up his chair. Sitting back down he uttered a miserable, "fuck."

"Hyung!" Sehun gasped, hand to his mouth, "language!"

The others shot a warning glare at the youngest. Kyungsoo put a hand on Junmyeon's back comfortingly. "It's okay hyung. He was just trying to make us feel nervous. We're gonna show them tomorrow."

"Yeah," Chanyeol added, smiling. "They won't know what's gonna hit them."

Baekyun continued to glare at the other side of the restaurant. He made eye contact with a cute, lazy looking man with black hair. He pointed at himself and Baekyun started forward, like he was starting a fight, but just seemed to confuse and shock the guy.

"You're right, guys." Junmyeon took a shot. "We're gonna fucking slay them tomorrow. They'll have no chance."

  
~

  
Junmyeon woke up the next morning, head aching and eyes burning. He blinked in the watery light of dawn, taking in his surroundings. The hotel room was a mess; the boys had returned after their meal and continued to drink into the night. A bad plan indeed. Kyungsoo was lying face down on the double bed beside Junmyeon, fully clothed. Jongin was on the floor beside Kyungsoo, looking like he'd either fallen or been kicked off in the night. There was no sign of Baekyun or Chanyeol, but Sehun was crammed into the bottom of the door-less wardrobe, with towels as pillows and blankets. Junmyeon picked up one of the towels that remained neat and folded up and headed into the bathroom.

He really didn't ought to be surprised, but still jumped out of his skin when he saw that the two missing members were in the bath, lying on top of each other, with their shirts lying on the floor. They'd clearly gotten tired halfway through undressing to bang, so settled to collapse in the tub. Junmyeon switched on the light and picked up the tiny soap from the sink and lobbed it at the pair.  
Chanyeol woke up with a start and smacked his head on the shower head when standing up, still with his shoes on. His outcry of pain awoke Baekyun, who blinked and grinned at Junmyeon standing in the doorway.

"Morning hyung!" Somehow, he hadn't slept off the alcohol and was yet to reach the hangover stage. "Don't mind us."

"Speak for yourself," Chanyeol, on the other hand, looked like he was indeed hungover too. "My back fucking kills." Junmyeon shot him a look: bad language.

Chanyeol pulled an apologetic face and stepped out of the bath, picking his shirt up off the floor. He turned and lifted up Baekyun, bridal style, and carried him out. "We're gonna go get dressed in the other room. And I'll bring Sehun."

"Thanks, Yeollie." Junmyeon patted Chanyeol on the back as he walked past and out of the bathroom.

"See you later, hyung! ILY!" He sounded out the acronym and waved sweetly. Junmyeon waved back and shut the door, craving privacy.

He slung his towel on the rack, shoving Baekyun's sweatshirt into the floor. Junmyeon braced his hands on the sink and looked himself in the eye.

"It's gonna be fine. We're gonna be great." Yifan's cocky face flashed in front of Junmyeon's eyes, causing him to scowl. "And we're gonna pummel them into the ground; wipe that smug grin off that handsome face." He snarled.  
He continued to stare at himself, imbuing self confidence, but it was futile. Feelings of terror swam around his head, whispering that he'll fail his group and bring shame to the world of A Capella. They could do well in their own set, but when it came to the Riff-Off as the main event, so much could go wrong.

  
~

  
They stood in the sidelines, getting their microphones attached and ready to go. Their dress rehearsal had been shaky and uncertain, but they usually went that way. Junmyeon believed that they would steel their nerves for the actual performance, but now they were faced head on with performing in front of hundreds in the crowd and the thousands watching at home, he swallowed nervously. Could they do it?

Sehun and Jongin were taking Chanyeol and Baekyun on a last minute run through of the choreography, while Kyungsoo had to run to the bathroom. The shorter guy came back and approached Junmyeon tentatively. "Hyung, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Junmyeon snapped, although he didn't mean it. Kyungsoo understood. Nerves were running high all afternoon and now that they were here and ready to go, it was inevitable that people would say things they didn't mean.

"Don't let what that guy said get to you," Kyungsoo patted Junmyeon's shoulder, "we've got a great set, great choreo and no matter what comes up in the Riff-Off, we can take it. We're national champions, remember?" It was unusual for Kyungsoo, one of the humblest guys out there, to use their past victories to boost confidence, but it helped Junmyeon at least pull himself out of his rut.

"You're right, Soo. Thanks."

"Anytime." Kyungsoo smiled kindly.

"Well well well," cooed that deep, sultry voice. "If it isn't my friend, Kim Junmyeon and his little buddies." The other group had entered the stage door, Yifan standing opposite Junmyeon with his arms folded, eyes shining with arrogance. "Say hello, fellas," he gestured for the other members to greet Junmyeon's.

They weren't all as tall as Yifan, only one member came close, but they we all equally intimidating. All undeniably flawless, with facial structures to make models jealous. The shortest, about equal height to Kyungsoo, was probably the most threatening. His catlike eyes peered at them, eyeing them all individually. The least intimidating was probably the dozy one Baekyun threatened the night before, but that's not to say he looked like a dopey cartoon flower. Oh no. Even he looked ethereal with his beauty, an intimidating factor on its own.

The two groups lined up and faced each other, leaders central. Junmyeon eyeing Yifan's smirk through dubious eyes. He had to find some weakness, some tiny sign that they, too, were nervous. Every other group Junmyeon and his group faced before had been nervous at moments like these, but Yifan and company looked like they just rolled off the runway. Their costumes were black velvet suit jackets and black jeans. Eyeliner was heavy; shoes looked heavy. Their concept was bound to be something like this.

Junmyeon looked at himself and his group, wearing university baseball jackets and blue jeans, with bright converse. They looked childish in comparison. But it wasn't a competition of looks; it was about their talent. 

"Hello, Yifan. I see you've dressed for the whorehouse. Why's that? Got work later?" His group inhaled and Sehun even laughed.

"Nice, I see your humour isn't limited to after you've drunk a shot or two." Yifan stepped closer to Junmyeon. "You guys look good, cute even. Are you your school's pep squad?" A couple of the rival group's members chuckled.

"It suits our concept better," Junmyeon jutted his chin in Yifan's direction.

"Ah I see," the rival leader said, "gonna stun us with a thrilling rendition of Material Girl?"

"Unfortunately for you, no. We've prepared something extra special, that no one will see coming."

"So Papa Don't Preach, then?" The other group laughed.

"Actually I'll have you know that that song is one of her best and our rendition of it would blow you away. Sadly, you won't be seeing it."

Sehun face palmed.

"What a shame, I'd have liked to see you boys shake your cute little butts."

Junmyeon's blood boiled at the c-word. Before he could lunge and punch the guy in the face, Baekhyun stepped forward, squaring up to a sharp looking guy, significantly taller than him. "Yeah well you'll be kissing these cute little butts when it comes to the Riff-Off. I bet you guys can't do anything other than scream or butcher nine different guitar solos." 

"You'll have to see for yourself." Yifan didn't take his eyes off Junmyeon, he smiled. It was almost flirtatious, but cocky and very punch-able. "I'd hate to put an end to this very thrilling dick measuring contest, but it looks like you're about to go on. You are opening for us after all." That smirk widened.  
Junmyeon turned and saw that Yifan was right. They were being ushered to the wings, ready to be shoved on to perform their set. It was time to show the world what they could do and Junmyeon couldn't be more terrified.

  
~

  
"Ladies, gentleman and darlings in-between," the announcer yelled into his microphone. "Are you ready for the battle of a lifetime?!" The crowd cheered. "I know I am. The A-Capella Nationals champions from China and South Korea will be battling it out in a Riff-Off!" More cheering. Junmyeon swallowed. "But not before we see what they can do on their own in individual performances. The first group up are the darlings of South Korea. Hailing from all over the country, this plucky group of young men showed their country how to have fun and embrace youth. Put your hands together for EXO-K!"

Junmyeon led the other members onto the stage, being greeted by cheering, easing his nerves. They got into position and put their heads down.

  
~

  
Their set was a mashup, something their used to doing, but with a twist. They usually stuck to old pop songs like Junmyeon's personal favourite Madonna and Spandau Ballet combo, but with Kyungsoo helping Junmyeon out, they managed to contrast with Guns n Roses' Welcome to the Jungle, AC/DC's Back in Black followed by a finish with Ten Tonne Skeleton by a small band from the UK called Royal Blood. 

Junmyeon loved the set and it was a great combination, but a niggling doubt snuck into his head while performing, manifesting with Yifan's voice and smirk. 

"You just look like a bunch of kids dancing about to their dad's music collection."

This voice made Junmyeon feel like they were performing badly, but the crowd loved it. Pumping out classics and a new fresh sound for the group proved that voice wrong. They were good- no. Great.  
Junmyeon couldn't stop smiling until they left the stage, coated in sweat and laughing amongst themselves.

Their mood was dampened slightly by Yifan and his crew applauding them. They looked slightly surprised, but their cocky aura remained.

"Well done, boys. There is in fact something other than Cindy Lauper and Spandau Ballet in your iTunes."

"Yeah well, we warmed up the crowd for you, so feel free to frighten small children and give old ladies heart attacks." Junmyeon threw back.  
Yifan said nothing, but simply led his group to the wings for them to do their set.

"Come on, let's go back to the dressing room, I'm hungry," Jongin said.

"No, we've got to watch this." Junmyeon watched the other group; Yifan and his five minions prepping to go onto stage oozed confidence that Junmyeon and his group didn't have in comparison. It was like they were waiting in line at a supermarket. It made Junmyeon's blood boil all over again.

"Come on hyung, we're tired, let's have a little break," Chanyeol tugged on Junmyeon's sleeve like a little kid.

He sighed. "You go. I'll stay and watch."

"I'll stay with you, hyung. I feel fine." Kyungsoo said, standing by Junmyeon's side, looking distinctly not fine, but he didn't protest.

"We'll be back soon," Baekhyun assured as they exited through stage door.  
Kyungsoo panted and took a sip from a plastic cup of water, which he had offered to Junmyeon, who had refused. He held his chin and watched the other group as they ran out onto the stage.

They were just as dynamic and thrilling as in the videos. Resembling the German champions, Das Sound Machine, they dominated the stage with only six men.  
Their choices were, unsurprisingly, pretty emo. Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! At the Disco. Regardless, the crowd ate it up.

Junmyeon didn't realise, but his leg was shaking. It took a prompt from Kyungsoo, a gentle pat on the back, to bring him back to reality. They got just as much love. It wasn't a big deal.  
Before their set ended, Junmyeon changed his mind. "Whatever. Let's go get some food, Soo."

Kyungsoo said nothing and simply followed him out.

They entered the dressing room and sat down to dig into some fried chicken with the other members. Kyungsoo sat beside Jongin, who put a reassuring hand on his thigh. Kyungsoo nodded, but spared a concerned look toward Junmyeon. The rest of the group looked at him in a similar way too. He put down his chicken wing.

"Look guys, I'm fine!" He smiled and threw his hands up in the air. "I'm not freaking out. We're gonna do so well in this Riff-Off, I know it."

He didn't sound convincing, but the boys played along. They stood up and cheered for themselves: chanting "EXO-K" over and over until they finished their chicken and made their way back to the stage.

  
~

  
The ad break ended and EXO-K faced off their rivals on stage, with the announcer between the two groups.

"And now is the time you've been waiting for. The RIFF-OFF!" The crowd roared with anticipation. Junmyeon's palms felt balmy. "The winner will be announced after best of three. Now it's time to choose the category!"

He clicked a button on a little remote and the screen on the back showed a spinning wheel. Junmyeon spotted a 'Ladies of the 80s' category and prayed with all of his heart that it would land on that. It didn't.

"K-pop golden years!" The crowd roared. Junmyeon thought this was a little unfair, with the opposition being Chinese, but he could take any advantages he could get. "This can be anything from between 2009 to 2015! Play nice boys!"

The announcer left the stage and the stage fell silent in anticipation. Baekhyun leapt forward and led with Ring Ding Dong. The other members fell in behind and burst into the dance routine. They knew SHINee well; Junmyeon wouldn't quite consider himself a Shawol, but he appreciated the group and liked the popular songs. Busting out the choreography as well pleased the crowd.

The counter-song was Super Junior's Sorry Sorry, because of course it was. A pretty short guy with a strong jawline stepped forward and led, even harmonising with lead vocals - harmonising! It was impressive, Junmyeon had to admit.

Junmyeon himself stepped forward and unleashed Fantastic Baby. Chanyeol took up TOP's lines, while Sehun acted as G-Dragon. The crowd was going wild.  
Another impressive counter attack came in I Am The Best. Junmyeon's eyes widened at the rival group's accuracy with Korean. He shouldn't have been, they'd spoken perfectly coherently in Korean before, but to sing and rap, somehow it impressed him in a different way.

Kyungsoo stepped up next. Everyone envied his powerful vocals, (himself and Baekhyun included, as they both tend to lead) usually never put in the spotlight for rehearsed performances; he was normally the bass or beat-box. With Chanyeol taking over the beat-box, Kyungsoo unleashed VIXX's Hyde. An odd choice after what had followed, but it was allowed.

The guy with cat-like eyes stepped forward and started up Give it to Me by Sistar. It made sense him leading it; he oozed sex appeal.

Junmyeon wracked his brain and contrasted the sexy concept with Happiness by Red Velvet. He really liked the girl group, so his fellow members weren't surprised, but the audience loved it. He made them laugh and cheer, exactly the response he wanted.

The round fell flat when the opposition couldn't come up with a counter. They took too long. Junmyeon and his fellow members started to shout out with joy, applause rewarding them for winning. The opposition applauded politely, but couldn't hide the bitterness in their expressions. Yifan however, looked genuinely impressed by their efforts and smiled at Junmyeon, who returned a smile.

The announcer ran back on stage, cheering along with the audience.  
"Alright, fellas. That was one hell of a round. Are we ready for the next?" The audience whooped and hollered; they were losing their minds. He pushed the little button again and the wheel spun. Junmyeon still eyed the Ladies of the 80s, but also spotted 00s Chart Successes that he rather fancied.

Once again, Junmyeon's hopes fell flat when it landed on 'Yeezy'. The announcer left the stage and it wasn't even a heartbeat before Yifan leapt forward and started with Touch the Sky. He wouldn't take his eyes from Junmyeon, winking on the line "baby girl," changing it to "Jun." Inside, he felt like he was going to implode, while outwardly, he raised his eyebrows.

He considered his options and stepped in with Gold Digger. Much to Chanyeol and Sehun's pleasure, they jumped up and alternated spitting the lines at their rivals. Yifan's turn to raise his eyebrows at Junmyeon, who smirked back at him.  
Yifan pulled the other tall guy to the side and whispered something, still not dropping Junmyeon's eyes. The tall guy cut in with Run this Town, Yifan smirking.

Their song didn't last long, because Junmyeon did the same with his two rappers, whispered what song to do and pushed them forwards. All Falls Down was their choice, pairing it with mocking gestures toward the opposition. As quickly as they had attacked, their rivals did the same, this time busting out Heartless, led by a guy with a surprisingly soft and cute looking face, getting all up in Sehun's grill. The two played off of each other, and Junmyeon noted the tension between the two to tease the youngest over later. Sehun immediately threw in Stronger, the pretty boy not backing down. The crowd was deafening.

Unfortunately, their show ended quickly with the opposition countering with Otis. As the song was released in 2011, the round went to EXO-K. Their group erupted with laughter and joy; the announcer rushed on and tried to congratulate them on their success, but the sound was drowned out, only being heard on television.

 

~

 

Slowly, the chaos died down and the audience calmed down and filed out, quietly in a surprising contrast to the commotion of during the performance.

Junmyeon and the others attempted to make their way back to the dressing room, but Junmyeon's wrist was caught. Him and the rest of the group turned around, shocked. He saw Yifan and his group standing there, expressions unreadable.

"What about that drink?"

"What drink?" Junmyeon took his wrist back and looked puzzled.

"Well, I didn't quite hear you very well last night, but did I recall you saying you'd buy us loser drinks?" He chuckled, but Junmyeon could tell his pride had been crushed.

He tried to remember exactly what he had said, thoughts clouded by the buzz of last nights anxieties and the excitement of the present. "You know, I don't think I did say I'd treat you." He folded his arms.

"That's a shame, because we were going to head back to that restaurant from last night and we wondered if you six would like to join us." It was less of a question and more of a statement. They wanted EXO-K to go with them. For some reason. 

"Why would you want to do that?"

"You guys have an impressive taste in music, considering the old performances we've seen of you." The cat-like one spoke this time, his voice quite sweet to contrast the intimidating beauty.

"Hey, they weren't that bad," the one with the law line said, nudging the cat-like one. Those two sounded like Koreans, which surprised Junmyeon, wrongly assuming the entire group was Chinese. 

"Yeah, you're good performers and seem like pretty chill guys," Yifan put his hands in his pockets. Was that...nerves? "It would be cool to hang out with you."

Junmyeon and the others blinked at each other. "Give us one second." Junmyeon said, turning to gather his group around him. "What do you think?"

"I dunno, hyung. They were being dicks all day." Chanyeol said.

"It was fun though, you've got to admit." Baekhyun said.

"He's got a point." Sehun said, keeping turning around to look at the pretty boy. 

"Hyung, what do you think?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Yeah, we'll follow you." Jongin added.  
Junmyeon thought for a second before saying, "I don't see why not, they asked us after all."

"Then it's decided." Sehun turned back and walked to the other group, the rest of EXO-K in tow. "We'll come along."

"Wait, fellas," the announcer came over, with another man trailing behind. "I have someone who wants to meet you."

The guy behind stepped forward and bowed politely. "Hello, my name is Kim Youngmin. I run SM Entertainment. I have a proposition for you."

"For who? Us or them?" Yifan asked. 

"Both of you." Mr Kim clasped his hands together. "I've been scouting for a boy group and I wondered if the two of you could pair up and form a larger group."

Silence. All twelve men looked at each other, beyond confused.

"I'll give you some time to think about it, but I hope you'll let me know soon." And with that, the man smiled and walked away.

There was a big difference between having a drink with Yifan and company, but forming a group with them? Working with them all day every day? Living with them? It couldn't be comprehended. They were rivals, enemies, it couldn't be done.

Or could it? They had all played off of each other well, and had just agreed to get to know each other. So it wasn't impossible.


	2. Accepting the Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both EXO-K and M debate as to whether they ought to accept Lee Sooman's offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sensing this series may be quite heavily focussed on Suho and Kris because I'm a sucker for a happy family <3

"Remind me again," Luhan said, his tone accusatory, "why exactly we are agreeing to this?" He folded his arms.

"I don't see why not," Yifan leant back in his chair. "It's a music deal, why wouldn't we?"

"Well if it means working with them, maybe it's not such a good idea." Zitao said.

"They weren't that bad," Jongdae tapped the table. "Not much more than dorks, from what I could guess."

"They're cute too," Minseok leant toward Yifan and raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that right, Yifan?"

"Shut up," he shoved Minseok, who grinned back.

"What was his name, Jongdae?" Minseok put on a sarcastic tone.

"Was it not," Jongdae joined in, "Junmyeon?" The rest of the group looked at their leader and raised their eyebrows.

"I said shut up, you morons." But his flushed cheeks betrayed his stern look.

"Aw Yifan likes him," Luhan cupped his own cheeks and pouted.

"You can talk, Han," Yifan retorted. "We all saw you and that rapper getting all flirty on stage."

"Pfft I was not. I was just playing up for the show."

"Then so was I."

"Backstage?" Zitao asked, eyebrows raised.

"Wait what?" Yixing sat up; he'd previously dozed off at the table.

~

"Of course we're saying yes! It's a freaking deal with a company! How can we not?" Baekhyun was cartoonishly waving his arms about.

"Because," Junmyeon sipped a cup of tea, "we'd be working with-" he paused for dramatic effect. "The enemy." He tried to hide his mixed feelings with unsuccessful humour. 

"Oh come on, hyung. Don't even try to argue that there was chemistry on stage." Sehun said.

"Some more than others," Chanyeol chuckled and elbowed Jongin, who giggled in response.

"Shut up," Sehun shot an exhausted glare at Chanyeol.

"What do you think, Soo-hyung? Should we go for it?" Jongin asked.

"I haven't got a problem with it." He shrugged.

"Come on, hyung! Even Satansoo is up for it," Kyungsoo threw a crumpled up napkin at Baekhyun, "we all think it's a good idea. Why don't you?"

"I don't trust them." Junmyeon put his cup down, "That Yifan guy or whatever was so cocky-"

"Don't pretend like you don't know his name." Sehun muttered with a smirk.

"And they're just so..." Junmyeon waved a hand, "much."

"And? It'll just balance us out." Chanyeol said.

"He's right, hyung." Kyungsoo said.

Junmyeon sighed.

~

Dear Kim Junmyeon,  
Thank you so much for accepting my offer, I'm excited to work with you all.   
I'd like to formally invite you all to the company for an induction to the family.   
I'll send a follow-up email with the details.   
Regards,  
CEO Lee Sooman

~

"OH FUCK! We did it, we're finally making a mark on the music world!" Baekhyun yelled and leapt up.

"Drinks?" Chanyeol suggested.

"Let's do it." Sehun almost sounded enthusiastic about it all.

Junmyeon, though, still went back and forth in his head about whether it was a good idea.

~

**Wu Yifan:** so  
 **Wu Yifan:** you accepted the offer too?  
 **Kim Junmyeon:** how did you find me?  
 **Wu Yifan:** luck.   
**Wu Yifan:** so   
**Wu Yifan:** gonna answer my question?  
 **Kim Junmyeon:** yes we did.   
**Wu Yifan:** sweet. You're going to the induction party?  
 **Kim Junmyeon:** it's a party?  
 **Wu Yifan:** duh  
 **Kim Junmyeon:** I mean I guess so  
 **Kim Junmyeon:** you are, I assume?  
 **Wu Yifan:** yup.   
**Wu Yifan:** you'd better lay off the soju  
 **Wu Yifan:** don't want a repeat of the other night  
 **Wu Yifan:** you flirting with me ;)  
 **Kim Junmyeon:** I was not flirting with you  
 **Wu Yifan:** sure you weren't  
 **Wu Yifan:** regardless, we never got to have that drink  
 **Wu Yifan:** you down?  
 **Kim Junmyeon:** ...  
 **Kim Junmyeon:** you're buying

~

"Smooth," Minseok rocked back on his chair. "You know, that's exactly how me and Jongdae got together."

"Really?" Yifan tried to hide his surprise.

"Pfft no." Minseok sipped a beer. "You're being so obvious. He's got to be an idiot to not see it."

~

"Dude, are you an idiot?" Sehun got smacked. "Hyung."

"I'm not an idiot, brat." Junmyeon frowned.

"He's flirting with you. How are you not seeing this?"

"Easily. Because he's not."

"Hyung." Sehun sat up and looked Junmyeon in the eyes. "He sent a wink. He's flirting with you. 100%."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah and," Sehun pointed with his shot glass in the general direction of the bathroom, "Chanyeol and Baekhyun fucking in the bathroom means nothing."

He hit Sehun again. "That's completely different. I don't even know this guy."

"Give it time."

~

"Right, I'm going to bed." Minseok stood up, empty beer bottle in hand. "You should too sometime soon."

"Whatever." Yifan looked at his phone, typing something out and then deleting it again. "Night, Seok."

"Night, dude." The shorter guy walked out, looking like the beers he'd been drinking were actually apple juice.

~

**Wu Yifan:** sure  
 **Wu Yifan:** we did lose after all  
 **Kim Junmyeon:** HA!  
 **Kim Junmyeon:** you admit your defeat!  
 **Wu Yifan:** you say that like I'm a cocky asshole  
 **Kim Junmyeon:** no comment  
 **Wu Yifan:** cute  
 **Kim Junmyeon:** I'm not cute.   
**Wu Yifan:** yeah you are.   
**Wu Yifan:** cutie.

_**Wu Yifan** changed **Kim Junmyeon's** nickname to **Cutie Kim**_

**Cutie Kim:** two can play at this game

_**Cutie Kim** changed **Wu Yifan's** nickname to **Asshat**_

**Asshat:** creative  
 **Cutie Kim:** why thank you. I try ☺️

~

"Fuck." Yifan hit his head on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's this writer pansexuall who has this very good BTS fic and if you're into it and like my texting sections (which were inspired by their work) PLS CHECK THEM OUT


	3. The Welcome Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, at the party, the boys get a little drunk.

"Hyung! Are you ready yet?" Sehun knocked on Junmyeon's door for a third time. "The car is already here, we've got to go."

"Alright I'm coming," he opened the door, looking uncertain. "Do I look okay?" He wore a blazer over a tank top and a skinny tie. Sehun burst out laughing. He was wearing a turtleneck and jeans, so Junmyeon immediately turned around and took it off. "Whatever I'll just quickly change."

"No hyung," Sehun said between laughs, "we've got to leave. Like right now."

"I'm-" Junmyeon was struggling to find the hole for his head in the pink jumper, "basically ready."

"Okay. Run." Sehun took off toward their front door.

"Fuck- SEHUN DONT LOCK THE-" Junmyeon ran toward the door, jumper on backwards and looking frumpy, but was too late. Sehun had, in fact, locked the door. Junmyeon fumbled in his own pockets and tried to grab his own, but was unsuccessful. He tried the bowl, once again, unsuccessful. Desperately, he rifled through drawers to find the one spare key. Then finally, success: he found the one dusty key buried underneath three different takeaway menus and a used tissue. Grunting at how disgusting his five roommates were, he unlocked the door as quickly as possible and ran down to the car.

~

Junmyeon didn't know why he was surprised, but the music in the background of the party was all produced by SM. He did appreciate the Red Velvet additions, of course, but it was a lot to take in. The food was all pink or white for being thematically appropriate, the cupcakes had little edible discs with the logo on top, even the free booze was either a clear liquid or some kind of pink cocktail. Luckily, the bar served the non-pink beverages, which meant that Junmyeon could get a vodka and coke and not match his outfit.

In theory, the pink jumper was a little too on the nose, but he was in a rush and grabbed the first thing that wouldn't make him look like he was overtly gay and trying too hard.

"Soo?" Junmyeon sat with Jongin and Kyungsoo at the bar, much to Jongin's displeasure, because his best friend wouldn't get up and dance with him, nor would his leader. Kyungsoo was perfectly content eating a bowl of olives, drinking an orange juice and watching all the others mingling in the hall. "Have you seen anyone from Red Velvet by any chance?"

Kyungsoo sighed, "nope. Like I said, I'll let you know when I do."

"Can we please do something a little more interesting than just sitting here?" Jongin sounded a bit like Sehun; clearly his negative attitude had rubbed off on the puppy of the group. "Please?" He fluttered his eyelashes.

"Go find someone else, we're good here." Junmyeon said, stirring the vodka into his mixer. "I don't think Chanyeol and Baekhyun have snuck off together yet. I bet they'll dance with you."

"Fine, I'll see you in a bit." Jongin stood up, beer in hand and walked to the other side of the hall, being greeted by a slightly tipsy Baekhyun who'd had one too many pink cocktails already. It wasn't even ten yet.

The two sat in silence for a bit, Kyungsoo not having yet spotted any of the five women Junmyeon was obsessed with, Junmyeon himself facing the bar occasionally sipping his drink.

"So," Kyungsoo span around on his stool, bored of people watching. "Why're you an a mood, hyung?"

"What? I'm not in a mood." He said, frowning.

"Yeah okay you're not. But hypothetically, why would you be down at this exact moment?"  
Junmyeon sighed. He didn't want to admit the truth, but the large brown eyes boring into the side of his head coerced it out of him. "Yifan-"

"Say no more." The younger boy smirked a little. "He's not here yet, don't blame him. I don't think any of them have arrived yet."

"I guess you're right. I dunno, man," Junmyeon bobbed down his head. "It's not like I like him- or them. He just said he'd buy me a drink or whatever."

"Mhmm."

"What?"

Kyungsoo motioned quotation marks, " _it's not like I like him_." He smiled a little bit, "it's okay if you do. Nobody will judge you for it."

"Sehun might."

"Didn't he help you out when you were texting him though?"

"I guess."

"Besides, the kid is apathetic. He doesn't care about much if anything at all."

"Yeah," Junmyeon half laughed, but sighed again.

"Cheer up, hyung." Kyungsoo patted Junmyeon's shoulder and turned back around. "It looks like the universe is in your favour." Kyungsoo nudged his hyung.

"WHAT? WHY? HAVE RED VELVET ARRIVED?!" He span around on his stool, only to see Kyungsoo smirking.

"Not quite." He nodded toward the door and at that moment, six men walked through the door. Junmyeon's eyes immediately went to the tallest, once again in a casual leather jacket and jeans.

"Fuck."

"I'd go turn your jumper around before he comes over." Kyungsoo nudged at Junmyeon again to go to the bathroom. "Be quick. He's noticed you already."   
And with that, Junmyeon turned white and rushed to the bathroom, on the way removing one arm from his sleeve.

~

He came back and saw that Kyungsoo had struck up a conversation with Yifan, which surprised Junmyeon a little. Kyungsoo was always a pretty reserved person, rarely going out of his way to engage with people he didn't know well. But as he approached, he heard that they were talking about university, a pretty uneventful topic to occupy time while Junmyeon psyched himself up in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm a catering major, with music as a minor. I actually met hyung in a music lecture."

"Oh really?" Yifan sounded intrigued. "I had him pegged as more of a fine arts or theatre guy."

"Actually," Junmyeon stepped in, "Not only am I the president of the A Capella society, but I'm also a member of the theatre group. My major is psychology, with a minor in music."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Yifan turned to face Junmyeon properly, ignoring Kyungsoo entirely.

"I suppose it is. But my priority is with my boys." Junmyeon patted Kyungsoo's back, who looked increasingly uncomfortable with becoming a third wheel.

"Oh is that Jongin waving? I'd better go." He stood up, "nice talking to you sunbaenim." He extended his hand.

"Please, call me hyung too." Yifan took Kyungsoo's hand and shook it, who nodded and promptly scurried away with his juice. "So, that drink?"

Junmyeon tried to put on a 'I totally forgot' face at this, but he thought he must have looked vaguely constipated instead. "Sure."

"What'll you have?" The two leant their elbows on the bar.

~

When Red Velvet did eventually arrive, Junmyeon didn't notice, or care all that much. His ult-group was in the same room as him and he didn't care. Yifan surprised Junmyeon as to the company he kept being pleasant. Yes, there were the teasing jibes about his height and being cute, but Junmyeon didn't hesitate to fire back about Yifan being 'nine feet tall.' They talked about anything and everything: their friends, their respective experiences of Collegiant A Capella, whether they liked dogs or not, and so on.

Junmyeon did, however, keep a watchful eye out for his dongsaengs. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had to sit down at one point, or Baekhyun would have fallen on his face in the middle of the dance floor. Jongin had managed to drag Kyungsoo onto the dance floor, and the smaller boy actually looked like he was having a good time. There was another point when Junmyeon lost track of Sehun, who'd been talking to various members of NCT, but he'd found his way to chat with the pretty boy, Luhan. He didn't ought to be surprised, everyone had teased Sehun about it, and it made him blush, so Junmyeon guessed that the assumptions about sexual tension between the two were correct.

Yifan spotted that Junmyeon had been looking at the pair and saw it as another viable course for their conversation. "Your little rapper seems pretty enamoured with our Luhan."

Junmyeon laughed, "our baby Sehun," he put his hand over his heart. "They grow up so fast."

Yifan laughed too, "Luhan is adamant that there's nothing there."

"There so obviously is," Junmyeon said.

"Maybe they'll get together and we'd be fathers-in-law."

"Look! Look! Did you see that?"

Junmyeon tried not to be obvious in his pointing, but ye vodka was starting to get to his head. "I think Sehun made a pass at Luhan."

"Does it look like... did Luhan like it?"

"Oh my god it looks like it." The couple in question laughed.

"So what's goin' on?" A languid voice said, slipping onto an stool beside Yifan.

"Hey Yixing. You know Junmyeon. Junmyeon, this is Yixing. He's our main dancer."

"Hello!" Junmyeon extended a hand, which Yixing took and shook. "What do you think of the party?"

"Pretty good," Yixing ordered a beer, "I heard you two noticing Luhan and the tall kid."

"You saw too?" Yifan sounded surprised, like he too was feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"They're cute together. What's the kid like?"

"His name is Sehun, he's pretty... um-" Junmyeon tapped his chin. "Sassy?"

"Uh oh," Yixing laughed. "Sassy plus sassy could be pretty intense."

"And entertaining," Yifan smirked.

"Who's that?" Yixing pointed at Chanyeol and Baekhyun. "The other tall one with the ears and the little drunk one?"

"Ah, our token couple. The tall one is Chanyeol, the younger of the two. The other is Baekhyun. I would advise against being in the bathroom at the same time as them."

"Why?" Yixing sounded almost innocent.

"We as a group have heard our fair share of their sex-scapades." The two other guys laughed. "They're not very quiet, especially in the apartment."

"Sounds familiar." Yixing said.

"We've got a couple in our group too," Yifan pointed at the two short guys on the dance floor. Junmyeon noticed they were the one that looked almost feline and the other with the impressive jawline. The latter was apparently not the best dancer, as the feline one laughed at his technique. "Minseok and Jongdae. They're pretty loud."

"They've got quite the set of pipes, from what I can remember." Junmyeon remembered them at the Riff-Off to having an impressive vocal range.

"Oh they do." The three laughed.

"So who's your other member?" Junmyeon leant forward.

"Zitao, he's our baby." Yifan said.

"Kind of sassy, but also a crybaby dork." Yixing giggled.

"What a combo." Junmyeon chuckled too.

"What about you? There's Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun and?" Yifan counted on his fingers.

"Jongin. He's our main dancer actually." Junmyeon picked up his glass and took a sip. "He's a 94 liner like Sehun, but when they're apart he's the more mature one, if a little vacant at times."

"Ah, so you're a fair chunk older than your members then, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm closer to you guys in age." Junmyeon sounded a little sad, but brushed off the topic. "I'm kind of like their mum."

"Oh please," Yifan leant back, "dad- I mean, father if anything."

"Thank you, but the pink jumper says otherwise." Junmyeon gestured to his top.

"Pink is a manly colour, besides it suits you."

"I look like candyfloss."  
Yifan shrugged, "its," he paused for dramatic effect, "CUTE."

Junmyeon shoved Yifan, who smirked at him.

Yixing looked a little bored, "I'm gonna go talk to Tao. I'll see you later guys," he stood up and waved a little awkwardly, but Junmyeon and Yifan didn't say anything. They simply waved back and continued to talk.

~

It approached midnight quite swiftly; Junmyeon and Yifan had moved to sit on a sofa together, and Kyungsoo couldn't help but notice they were engrossed in each other's company. He smiled a little at the two, which Jongin noticed.   
"What are you smiling at?" He asked; his answer came in a nod in the couples direction. "Ohh. Aw cute."

"I know, right?"

"Hyung seems to like him."

"Quite a lot." Kyungsoo said. "From what I can tell." Jongin, then, randomly put his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. He didn't seem all that drunk, so Kyungsoo felt the need to ask. "What are you doing?"

"Do you like him, hyung?" Kyungsoo couldn't identify whether Jongin sounded sad or indifferent.

"No, why do you ask?" He laughed, confused at the question.

"I dunno." Jongin closed his eyes and yawned. "You've spent a lot of time with him recently. That's all."

"He's been a bit uneasy about the other group for a while now, you know that?"

"Yeah." Jongin nuzzled into Kyungsoo's neck.

"I've just been looking out for him."

"Okay, hyung." And with that, Jongin appeared to have fallen asleep. It was pretty cute, Kyungsoo had to admit, but he was starting to need a pee, so had to get up at some point.

He looked down at Jongin, his face softly lit by pink light. Yeah okay, Kyungsoo thought to himself, just a little bit longer.

~

"I thought you said you had one couple?" Yifan had his arm along the back of the sofa, behind Junmyeon, but the alcohol in his system meant that his arm was gradually falling to rest on Junmyeon's shoulders. He felt himself begin to blush, but he convinced himself it was just the booze.

"We do, why?"

Yifan nodded his head across the room, gesturing at Jongin and Kyungsoo. "That looks a little more than friendly."

"Oh those two are just close friends."

"Doesn't seem like it." Yifan scoffed.

"Well I mean," Junmyeon considered the possibility for a moment. They did spend a lot of time together, and were quite touchy... "it wouldn't be out of the realm of reality."

"They look cute together."

"Yeah I suppose they do."

~

The clock showed half 12, and the lights on the dance floor turned off. Bright white lights of the hall flickered on as a collective groan from intoxicated young adults squinting in the light. Junmyeon had drunk one more vodka and coke, while Yifan had another beer, which meant that neither did much to hide how close they were sat next to each other. That and neither cared much that people stared at them when Junmyeon cuddled up to Yifan and covered his eyes when the main lights switched on.

"Too bright." Junmyeon whined.

"Hiss! The light! It burns!" Yifan said, making them both laugh.

"Hyung!" Sehun called, running over to them. Luhan followed closely behind. He slowed down as they approached and began to laugh. "Oh my god hyung are you drunk?"

"No." Junmyeon said, voice muffled from his face still being cuddled up to Yifan.

"Sure you're not."

"Just leave them, they'll leave in their own time." Luhan tugged on Sehun's sleeve. "Come on."

The two left, without either Yifan or Junmyeon saying anything to them.

~

Junmyeon shut the door to his hotel room, face flushed. He turned, walked in the room properly and saw Jongin was passed out on the double bed, with Kyungsoo sat up beside him, watching a cartoon on his tablet. Kyungsoo looked up and made eye contact with Junmyeon.

"Oh hi hyung."

Jongin snorted and rolled off the bed. He sat up from the floor. "You're late," he yawned.

"I am." Junmyeon rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"How come?" Kyungsoo asked, looking over the rims of his glasses.

"Yifan, um-" the two looked at him eagerly. "He might have um-"

"He might have what?" Kyungsoo pressed.

"Come on, spill, hyung." Jongin peered over the side of the mattress.

Junmyeon closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "He kissed me."

"OOOH HYUNG!" Jongin leapt up.

"Nice." Kyungsoo looked impressed and put his headphones back on and started to watch his cartoon once more.

"YES! I'm so happy for you hyung!" Jongin ran over and pulled Junmyeon into a hug and squeezed him.

Junmyeon still covered his face, because he didn't want the other two to see his goofy smile.

~

Yixing came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. He waved and went back in to spit. Yifan walked to one of the beds and flopped himself down.   
Yixing walked back in and sat on the adjacent bed. "What's up?"

"I kissed Junmyeon."

"Thought you might. Good job, bro." Yixing patted Yifan's knee, as a smirk grew on Yifan's face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted to further establish the few pairings in this chapter, but I quite enjoyed writing shippers Suho and Kris :)


	4. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon wonders as to whether his actions from the night before were a good idea, but after a pep talk from Kyungsoo, he decides to confront Yifan.  
> Meanwhile, Jongin opens up to Junmyeon that he has a crush on Kyungsoo, and struggles to motivate himself to go through with confessing.

"Oh fuck," Junmyeon woke up and exclaimed, remembering the events from the previous night.

"Hyung?" Jongin grumbled, but then laughed. "You always chide us about swearing, but it's okay when you do it."

"Haha alright thanks _Sehun_."

"What's up, though, hyung?"

Junmyeon registered that Kyungsoo wasn't in the room with them, so there was no longer the voice of reason present.

He sighed, "I dunno, man. Last night..."

"Is this about Yifan?"

"N-no!" Jongin sat on the bed beside Junmyeon and looked unsatisfied with his response. Junmyeon covered his face and corrected himself, "maybe? Yes, I guess."

"What's wrong, though?"

"I was just," another sigh, "very drunk last night."

"You weren't that bad, not quite Baekhyun-hyung bad, but you seemed okay."

"I think," a third sigh, "it was a mistake."

"What? Why?" Jongin asked, "you like him, right?"

"I don't even know."

"The fact you're deliberating probably means you do." Kyungsoo reentered, hair wet with a towel around his neck. His t-shirt was damp around the seams, but other than that, he was pretty much ready for the day. Jongin gave Kyungsoo a small smile and stood up to go in the bathroom next. Kyungsoo sat on the adjacent bed and dried his hair with one hand as he talked. "You know it's okay, hyung, so what's the problem?"

"It's just that we're meant to work together from now on, won't it be awkward?"

Kyungsoo scoffed, "it will be as awkward as it is with Chanyeol and Baekhyun-hyung."

"Dude. Chanyeol- _hyung_. To you anyway."

"Nah he's cool with it. He actually asked me not to use honorifics."

"Oh."

"Yeah." The younger of the two was not willing to let the conversation go, apparently. "But come on hyung. He seems like an alright guy; you're just scared, right?"

Junmyeon couldn't stop himself from nodding. He was. He was terrified. Just because he was out, didn't mean he'd actually had a serious relationship before, nor did it mean he was properly ready for one. Was he? He didn't know.

"Look, the way I see it," Kyungsoo said, "there's no point in hiding or denying it if you like him. Keeping it all inside will only make the situation more awkward in the future. You should at least try to maybe start something with this guy. There's no harm in trying, and if you don't end up liking him properly in the long run, yes it may be awkward for a little while, but we'll move past it."  
Junmyeon supposed Kyungsoo was right. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was right.

"Thanks, Soo."

"No prob, Bob."

Junmyeon laughed, "really? Steven Universe?"

"What? It's a quality television show, with mature plot lines that kids don't understand."

"Okay, you big kid."

Kyungsoo removed the towel from his shoulder and swatted Junmyeon with it, prompting the older of the two to laugh again.

"What's so funny?" Jongin walked in, a towel around his waist and not much else. Junmyeon noticed that he looked vaguely like a hurt puppy, like his owner had come home smelling of another dog. He smiled to cover it up, but Junmyeon noticed and noted it. He'll bring it up later.

"Hyung was just judging me for watching an animated TV show-"

"Steven Universe again?" Jongin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on," Kyungsoo laughed defensively, "it's not a kids show! Do you know how many adults watch it? A lot."

"With their kids, though, Soo." Junmyeon sat up, and was swatted again.

~

"Alright, so how this is going to work is we'll start off working with you two as separate units of the same group, and eventually we'll merge you both into one bigger group." A company executive explained as they walked quickly to a recording studio, six young men trailing behind her. Junmyeon could barely keep up, shocked at her speed in such high heels. "We know you've got the talent, but we want to see you work on something with more than just your voices."

"Okay," Junmyeon panted. He was thankful he didn't have to see Yifan that morning, nor would he have to work with him closely for the time being, but part of him was a little disappointed for the same reason. Figures.

"Let's sit you down with a couple of the company's writers and you can bounce ideas off of each other. Sound good?" She asked rhetorically. They didn't really have much of a choice, but Junmyeon didn't mind. He was short on ideas at the minute. Yes, he was a pretty musical person, but recently because of the stress of the Riff-Off, he'd forgotten most of his ideas for original songs. He still had Papa Don't Preach on the mind, to be honest.

They reached a door labelled 'Writers Room' and the woman stopped abruptly. The group ended up knocking into one another as a result, startled at the sudden stop. "In you go now, they're waiting for you."

"Right. Okay. Thanks." He was still trying to catch his breath as he opened the door.

~

To say his group's' silence seemed like a bad thing as they were approaching the Writers Room, was an understatement. Usually, his boys were lively when together, so much so that they could be considered animated in their enthusiasm. But the silence made Junmyeon think they were nervous and/or slightly hungover, even after their big breakfasts.

This was, though, an incorrect assumption, as it seemed they all seemed to be bursting with ideas when they sat down. Jongin had ideas for dances, Chanyeol had several demo rhythms saved onto his phone, Baekhyun (surprisingly) liked the Writers' idea about sharing the main vocal position with Kyungsoo. The latter was objecting every five minutes, unwilling to have a hefty portion of the limelight with vocals, but Junmyeon had to admit, he was good. He deserved it.

After what seemed like years in this little meeting room, the writers told them it was time for lunch, and that they'd continue their discussion tomorrow after deliberating the notes overnight. The boys were, then, quickly ushered out of the room and were left in the hallway.

They were alone for all of 0.5 seconds before being greeted once again by the same executive lady as before. She quickly rushed them off to the canteen, where they were informed that lunch was free for them for the time being, so should eat their fill before that afternoon's activities.

The six men were left alone once again, properly though. They simply stood around for a couple seconds before all heading to the queue to get some food.

"So, Jongin," Junmyeon muttered to the taller boy, at the back of the group with him. "What was up with you earlier?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well you looked a little... off coming out of the shower."

"Off? Like-" he thought for a second. "Oh that."

"Yeah, were you okay?" Junmyeon saw the look on Jongin's face as he asked and saw it appropriate to change the wording. "Are you okay?"

And then, sounding quite similar to himself, Jongin said, "I don't know."

"What's on your mind?" The two approached the drinks and took their time getting themselves something, so that Jongin could vent without prying ears of anyone else.

He poured himself a glass of apple juice and sighed. "You know hyung isn't the most open about things."

"Who? Soo?" Jongin winced at the nickname. "Yeah, I know. He can be pretty reserved most of the time. Why?" He had a feeling he knew why, but it was better for Jongin to admit for himself.

"Well it's just that," he sighed again. Junmyeon was starting to get a little frustrated, but gave the kid a break as he was in a similar situation. "He's rarely like that with me. At least not anymore. He's all laughy and jokey with you now and I just wonder..."

"What?"

"I dunno. Maybe he likes you?"  
Junmyeon laughed. Not spitefully, of course. But Jongin still looked hurt, so he shut up quickly. "No, no. He doesn't. Trust me."

"He said the same, but I can't help but notice he's getting colder with me." He sighed a third time. "I dunno."

"May I ask," Junmyeon poured himself a glass of juice too, "do you like him?"

Jongin said nothing, but the blush adorning his cheeks said yes. Slowly, the younger boy nodded.

"Then tell him. There's a higher chance of something happening if you do something about it. There's no point in hiding your feelings; it will only get more awkward if you keep it in."

"I know, I heard him talking to you earlier." Jongin downed the juice and poured another glass, before walking to an empty table. Junmyeon followed. They sat and Junmyeon made eye contact with Sehun, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and waved them away. He had to do the same with Kyungsoo, who looked confused, but obliged. Jongin snapped his chopsticks apart and started to shovel noodles into his mouth.

"And? Are you going to take his advice?"

"Well," he chewed and swallowed, "it's like you said. It'll be awkward. Especially if he doesn't like me back."

"Awkwardness isn't a problem. Besides you two are friends; nothing can change that."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but I'm not in love with my best friend. I'm sure he'll be understanding if he doesn't feel the same way, which I kind of doubt he won't in the first place."

Jongin nodded and shovelled another mouthful. He chewed slowly before speaking again, "so," he swallowed, "what are you going to do about Yifan?"

Junmyeon rubbed his neck, he'd avoided thinking about it until this point. "I guess I'd better confront the situation. I don't know if I want much more than what... happened last night, but I can't keep avoiding it." He looked up and just so happened to make eye contact with Yifan as he walked into the canteen. He smiled and waved, but walked to get food. "I certainly can't keep avoiding him anyway. He's freaking everywhere."

Jongin followed Junmyeon's eyes and laughed. "Should I, uh-"

"Yeah, go sit with the others." Jongin stood, "And don't forget what we talked about. You have to confront it, screw the consequences." Junmyeon lifted a fist in a 'hwaiting' motion, which Jongin did the same back before walking away. God knows how he'll explain their 1:1, but he supposed he'd deal with it later. He had to, because Yifan was walking over.

He smiled and slid into Jongin's empty seat. "Afternoon."

"Hey," Junmyeon said, tentative to immediately spring the topic at hand on him.

"I assume you guys were with the writers this morning?" Junmyeon nodded. "Oh man, am I looking forward to that." Junmyeon tilted his head in confusion, which Yifan picked up on. "Were you told what you were doing after lunch?"

"No," Junmyeon's face fell. "Oh no. It's not... dancing is it?"

Yifan smirked, "yep. Good luck. The instructor is very intense."  
Junmyeon knows. He could remember. But instead said, "great. I'd better eat up then."

And he did, but the atmosphere between the two quickly reached awkward status with the silence. Luckily, Yifan brought up the topic. Unluckily, Junmyeon was in the process of eating some kimchi and proceeded to choke when Yifan said, "about last night." With tears streaming down his face, Junmyeon tried to calm down and swallow the damn lettuce, which he did. Not before he could scare the shit out of Yifan, though. "Are you okay?" He asked when Junmyeon attempted to breathe properly with the lettuce now dislodged.

"Yes," he wheezed, "I'm alright."

"Drink something," Yifan pushed his own glass of water toward Junmyeon and insisted he take at least a sip.

Once he'd calmed down, Junmyeon took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He tried to sound cocky, but his voice was still drowned out by worry. He cleared his throat, "was last night really that bad?" Junmyeon noticed how Yifan sounded quite sad when he asked.

"No, no, last night was good. It was so fun. You're actually a decent guy. I'm surprised." He tried to sound casual about the whole thing, but the kiss was still on the back of his mind.

"Thanks," the corner of his mouth quirked up, but he still looked a little off.

"But what I meant was-"

"I know what you meant." Junmyeon lowered his voice. "I liked that too."  
Yifan smiled like the dork he actually was. "Really?"

Junmyeon sighed. "Yeah, I would've expected better, but it was good nonetheless." Yifan frowned, but when he saw Junmyeon was smirking, he smiled too.

~

"Hyung," Jongin walked beside Kyungsoo on their way to the dance studio. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" The older boy looked up at him, eyes round and slightly concerned. Jongin felt his heart clench.

"Um, when I spoke to Junmyeon-hyung-"

"Oh," he turned back to look where they were walking, "is this about him and Yifan?"

"No, well actually- kind of."

"Oh what did he say?" His voice and face were unreadable.

"He said that it would be best to confront," he cleared his throat, "feelings and stuff."

"And did he admit he likes Yifan or?"

"Well actually-" Jongin was cut off as they had reached the dance studio. They were ushered inside and he didn't get the chance to bring it up for the entire afternoon.

~

Back in their room, Jongin had washed up and psyched himself up in front of the mirror. It wasn't a big deal, he is his best friend after all. He could talk to him about anything. (Jongin assumed that included his hidden feelings for him, but brushed the thought away that it didn't include that.)

He left the bathroom and saw Junmyeon picking up a towel. As he passed Jongin, he patted him on the shoulder reassuringly and closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Hyung?" Jongin said softly. Kyungsoo had collapsed onto the double bed as soon as they'd returned from the dance studio. "Hyung?" He asked again, a little louder so to wake him up.

Kyungsoo blinked awake and rubbed his eyes. "Oh god, everything hurts." Jongin laughed a little, "shut up, I'm in pain." Kyungsoo playfully hit Jongin on the shoulder as he squatted beside him. "What is it?"

Was it better to beat around the bush or not? Jongin decided it was.

"About what I was saying earlier..."

"Oh the Yifan/Junmyeon thing. Right," he draped an arm over his eyes. "Go on."

"Well, it was actually less about them and more about me."

"Okay, are you alright?" Kyungsoo sounded concerned, but didn't remove his arm, thank god. Jongin couldn't do this if he looked into those eyes.

"Yeah, I just- I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

He cleared his throat. "Hyung said that it was best to confront my feelings, even if it meant making things awkward. He said that because you're my best friend you would understand and that it's best to screw the consequences or whatever."

Kyungsoo removed his arm slowly and sat up. He was squinting a little, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Jongin opened his mouth to elaborate, but hesitated. Could he really just say it outright? It was too much. He should just forget he said anything and move on. Forget his feelings and get on with his life.

But another part of him took control and grabbed Kyungsoo's cheeks and kissed him.

The older boy was shocked, but didn't pull away. In fact he leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and letting himself be swept off his feet. Jongin himself felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders. Finally, he thought to himself. He smiled into the kiss as Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin's neck. 

"FUCK YES!" Came Junmyeon's voice. He'd come out of the shower and had one towel around his waist and another around his neck. He punched the air with joy with one hand, while the other tugged at the bigger towel.

The two didn't pull apart, instead, Jongin put up his hand and showed Junmyeon his middle finger. "Rude." Junmyeon said, but retreated back into the bathroom nonetheless.

~

**Cutie Kim** : oi

**Cutie** **Kim** : you know how last night you pointed out Kyungsoo and Jongin? You said they looked cute together?

**Asshat** : yeah? What about it?

**Cutie** **Kim** : well you were right. There are now two couples in our unit.

**Asshat** : I knew it.

**Asshat** : how did it happen?

**Cutie** **Kim** : basically I'm the best hyung ever and gave Jongin some stellar advice about boys.

**Cutie** **Kim** : I told him it's best to just say fuck it and screw the consequences of your actions when it comes to how you feel.

**Cutie Kim** : so when we came back from the dance studio, I went into the bathroom to give the two some space

**Cutie Kim** : and when I came out the two were kissing

**Cutie Kim** : I think they still might be

**Cutie Kim** : if they start intensely making out I might have to sleep somewhere else 


	5. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon has to face the events of the night before, despite his desperate want to hide. Meanwhile, the group are given three days to move into their new dorms.

The following day, Junmyeon tried his best to hide. He chided himself for even suggesting to drink with Yifan; clearly, when he did, he makes mistakes. No, not a mistake, he thought, or was it? He didn't know.

At lunch, he ate with his group, avoiding their brother group as much as possible. He put off replying to texts. He even walked around the building covering his face with a hoody to the best of his ability. The rest of his group noticed, but no one saw it appropriate until they got back to the hotel.

"Aight, what's going on?" Baekhyun sat on the edge of the double bed, with Chanyeol and Sehun sprawled out in the remaining available space. Jongin and Kyungsoo sat on the single bed and watched Junmyeon anxiously. Junmyeon was just thinking, looking out the window absentmindedly. When asked, he jumped.

"Oh, nothing."

"Bullshit," Sehun said, which Junmyeon sighed in response. There was no use scolding the bad language anymore.

"Hyung, come on. You've been deathly silent all day. What's wrong?" Chanyeol propped up his head to ask.

There was no point in hiding it, he supposed. "Last night, Yifan asked me out."

"WHAT?" Jongin leapt up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I was drunk, so was he, I'm sure it meant nothing."

"Hyung, after you left the canteen, he came looking for you." Kyungsoo said, "he looked worried."

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Baekhyun said.

"I'm confused. Why are you acting like this is a bad thing?" Jongin folded his arms, sounding irritated. "Just yesterday you-"

"I know. I just, I dunno."

"Jongin's right," Baekhyun said. "When you were sat with him you were all smiley and flirty."

"And I heard you guys when you came in last night." Kyungsoo admitted. Junmyeon whipped his head around at that, "what? I'm sorry. You were loud."

"Fuck." Junmyeon put his face in his hands. "Fuck fuckity fuck fuck."

"Language, hyung." Sehun smirked.

"Fuck off."

"Honestly, hyung," the youngest sat up. "What is so bad about it? You like him? He clearly likes you. So what's all of this?"

"It's just moving quickly, you know?" Junmyeon leant on the windowsill. "I don't think I can keep up with all this training stuff again and a new boyfriend. Especially if we're going to be working together."

"And?" Chanyeol asked. "Baekhyun and I are doing fine. We work together and are dating. It's not that difficult."

"Yeah but we're the leaders, it's a lot of work."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Baekhyun said, smiling reassuringly, "just go with the flow and if shit happens, it happens. That's life, hyung."

Junmyeon groaned and rubbed his face. What they were saying made sense. They have time to fuck about and work together without killing each other, so why couldn't he? "Maybe you're right."

The five younger boys sighed, relieved.  
"Yeah we are." Sehun flopped back to lie down. "You should listen to us more often, Mr Stubborn."

"Oh shut up, Sehun." Junmyeon said, but the other members just laughed.

~

An email came through that night informing the boys they'd have three days off to move into their new dorm, officially becoming trainees. This meant that in only 72 hours, they had to gut their apartment (which was an hours drive away) entirely and shove it all into a new dorm in the centre of Seoul.  
The other group's stuff was on its way from China, so would be moving in around the same time. Junmyeon thought that there was bound to be some down time in this moving period, which meant he could properly talk to Yifan at some point. He needed to. If they were going to make it work, living, working and being together, they needed to communicate. And that was something Junmyeon had struggled with all day.

The next morning, the boys all woke up early to get the first train back to their apartment; a moving van would meet them there for the first load of stuff. They didn't need to bring appliances, but they were going to need their sofa and game consoles. There was no way that Junmyeon was just going to leave behind the most expensive things in the house. They'd been through a lot with their sofa; all six of them having saved up for months, using money from their student loans to buy a nice sofa, so they all had an attachment to it. They'd fallen asleep, spilled food and booze on their sofa; Junmyeon had caught members making out with people on it; he was convinced Chanyeol and Baekhyun had boned on it at least seven times. It was a bit of a gross and ratty sofa, but it had sentimental value and they needed to take it with them.

It took four of the boys to manoeuvre the thing out, with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo trailing behind with the consoles. He didn't know how, but Junmyeon was volunteered to help with the lifting rather than Baekhyun, despite him being not much bigger than Kyungsoo in every way. Oh well, he thought, better than him whining about it the entire walk down the stairs. Not that that meant he didn't still whine carrying a Wii and PS2, (while Kyungsoo had an Xbox, PS4 and Gamecube) because he did.

"Hurry up, my arms are gonna give way," he faked his arms shaking, "let us past."

"Hyung, shut up." Kyungsoo was red in the face from carrying the heavy consoles, and was, like the rest of them, getting annoyed at Baekhyun.

"Just be patient, boo." Chanyeol huffed. The four of them were trying to move a huge L shaped sofa down five floors of winding stairs. The task ended up taking a full hour, scuffing the material repeatedly in the process.

They then had to trail back up stairs and collect as much of their clothes and bedding as they could, before heading back into the city. When they made it back downstairs, only two of them could go in the van with the driver. Junmyeon had the address so was one of the two to go with, and the second seat was an open offer. Sehun volunteered and no one objected.

~

"So," Sehun nudged Junmyeon. "Spoken to Yifan today?"

"No," Junmyeon elbowed back violently.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to talk to him in person."

"You don't have to talk about the deep stuff, just small talk. Flirt and stuff."

"Won't it be awkward?"

"Doubt it. He'd probably be a bit confused given you avoided him like he was a leper yesterday. But I'm sure he'd appreciate some attention."

"I guess." Junmyeon sighed and looked wistfully at the traffic. "I do really like him. And miss him."

"Then text him. Stop overthinking and just do it."

"But-"  
"Just message him, dude." The driver said, rolling her eyes. "If you like him, don't hesitate."

"Thank you, Linda." Sehun said.

"My name is Suyin."

"Whatever, Sandra." Sehun elbowed Junmyeon again. "Come on, hyung. Do it."

"Okay."

~

**Cutie** **Kim** : hey

**Asshat** : hey you okay?

**Cutie** **Kim** : yeah

**Asshat** : what was up yesterday? I was worried about you.

**Cutie Kim** : can we not talk about this now?

**Cutie Kim** : later?

**Asshat** : um sure

**Asshat** : we're almost finished unpacking for the day

**Cutie Kim** : okay, we're on the road atm

**Cutie Kim** : will let you know when we arrive

**Cutie Kim** : in the mean time

**Cutie Kim** : Jongin and Kyungsoo are dating

**Asshat** : they're official now?

**Cutie Kim** : kind of, they only told me

**Cutie Kim** : and now Sehun has read my message he's beating the shit out of my arm wanting details

**Asshat** : lol

**Asshat** : why are you with him?

**Asshat** : should I feel threatened?

**Cutie Kim** : totally

**Cutie Kim** : this lanky prick is obviously hitting on me and is your prime competition

**Cutie Kim** : nah he's just in the moving van with me

**Asshat** : ah alright

**Cutie** **Kim** : besides

**Cutie** **Kim** : he's interested in Luhan remember?

**Asshat** : ah

**Asshat** : any gossip on that front?

**Cutie Kim** : nah he ain't talking

**Asshat** : such a shame

**Asshat** : oh yeah I forgot

**Cutie Kim** : what

**Asshat** : give me a sec

_**Asshat** changed **Cutie** **Kim's** nickname to **Junnie**_

**Junnie** : AH

**Junnie** : CRINGE

**Asshat** : 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realising I've written a lot of Suho x Maknae line interactions, unintentionally of course. Chanbaek will also act as therapists too soon dw


	6. Dinner and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan and Junmyeon go out to eat; Kyungsoo and Jongin discuss as to whether they ought to tell everyone about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, with not a whole lot of substance, but I'd like to think it's cute

"Western food?"

"Yeah, is that okay?" Yifan looked down at Junmyeon, concerned. 

"No. It's great," Junmyeon didn't sound convincing. 

"We don't have to-"

"No it's really okay. I've just never really had much before. Not more than burgers and stuff." Junmyeon squeezed Yifan's hand. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah," Junmyeon laughed, "lame, right?"

"No, it's not. It's... cute."

"Right okay I'm fine with it when we're texting but in person that's where I draw the line." Junmyeon jabbed Yifan in the ribs, who just laughed. 

 

~

 

"Can I help at all?" Jongin stood by the island, looking shy. 

Kyungsoo turned around and pushed his glasses up his nose, "yeah, sure." He turned back to the chopping board, "could you mince the radish?"

"Yep," Jongin smiled and grabbed the radish from the shopping bag on the counter. He took out another board and started to mince by Kyungsoo's side. They worked in silence, the sound of their knives on the boards 

"Hyung?" Jongin said, eventually, not looking up

"Yeah?"

"Should we tell the others?"

Kyungsoo waited a second. "Do you want to?"

"Kind of. I feel like they'd get mad if they find out we've been hiding this."

"It's been two days, Nini." Kyungsoo laughed. "I'm sure they won't get angry."

"Don't they have a right to know?"

"Not really, it's our relationship."

"They do live with us."

"Hm. It would mean we don't have to constantly hide."

"Yeah?"

He put down his knife and faced Jongin. "Alright. Let's tell them. It's probably better we tell them than they find out under other circumstances."

"Yay!" Jongin put his knife down and swept Kyungsoo up into a hug, lifting him off the ground. 

"Put me down, you prick."

"Nah," Jongin nuzzled Kyungsoo's tummy, while Kyungsoo repeatedly smacked his back. 

"Whatcha doin?" Sehun cooed from the other side of the island.

 

~

 

"What are you having?" Yifan said; Junmyeon peered over his menu, frowning slightly. "Do I take that as a no?"

"Well I want pasta," Junmyeon said. 

"And?"

"I don't know what's the difference."

Yifan laughed. "Oh man okay," he pushed Junmyeon's menu to lie flat. "So this is gnocchi, it's made of potato. Comes with a tomato sauce."

"Right," Junmyeon frowned again, potato in pasta? 

"Carbonara is like a creamy sauce with bacon in it, while I'm sure you know what bolognese is."

"Yeah I do... but that bacon thing sounds nice."

"So the carbonara then?"

"Yeah okay."

"What'll you have?" The waiter approached, smiling.

"Oh drinks, what do you want?"

"Um can I just have water?"

"Sure, sparkling?" The waiter asked.   
"No, thanks."

"I'll have water too," Yifan agreed. 

"You can drink, I don't mind." Junmyeon said. 

"No, it's no fun if it's just me," he laughed.

"And for food?" The waiter asked.

"Rigatoni with pesto for me," Yifan put a hand to his chest and then gestured to Junmyeon. 

"The- uh- carbonara? With spaghetti for me, please." Junmyeon smiled awkwardly. 

The waiter smiled and left, having scribbled down their orders. Once he'd gone, Junmyeon leant over the table and lowered his voice to a whisper, "how'd you know all this stuff? Like pasta and things?"

"Oh I just like Italian food. I like to learn about cultures with good food." 

"Cool," Junmyeon leant back. "But what's with potatoes in pasta?"

Yifan laughed, "I dunno, it's just a thing."

 

~

 

"Um," Jongin put Kyungsoo down, who immediately hid his face and resumed preparing food. "'Nothing." Jongin shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look as subtle and casual as he could, but he instead just looked uncomfortable. 

"Doesn't look like nothing, Jongin my buddy. What about you, hyung?" Sehun sounded cocky, like he knew something was going on between the two of them. "Anything to say on the matter?"

"Nope," Kyungsoo didn't turn around, but Jongin could see his red cheeks. 

"Sure didn't look like nothing," Sehun leant on one hand and continued to smirk. 

"Sehun," Jongin crossed the kitchen and grabbed Sehun by the elbow and dragged him away, "we'll talk about this later. Okay?"

Sehun huffed a laugh, but said, "okay whatever." Before walking away, he winked at Jongin. 

 

~

 

"What the hell?!" Junmyeon had tried some of his spaghetti.

Yifan looked concerned, "what's the matter? Is it bad? We can get it changed-"

"No it's so GOOD." Yifan exhaled and laughed; Junmyeon just looked stunned at the food in front of him. "How can this be so good? How have I never had this before?"

"I'm glad you like it," Yifan smiled. 

"You know how to pick restaurants. Well done."

"Thank you."

 

~

 

"Dinner's ready," Kyungsoo carried various pots to their one table in the house, with Jongin following with bowls, spoons and chopsticks. The two sat down in silence and waited for the other three to appear. 

Baekhyun was first to arrive, sliding over in his socks and falling on his butt, but he still smiled like an idiot. "Soo, you're the best." He righted himself and started shovelling rice into his mouth. Chanyeol and Sehun came over together, with the younger whispering into Chanyeol's ear. Kyungsoo frowned and narrowed his eyes at the maknae. Just what did he know?

The two sat down and Sehun smirked at his bowl, saying nothing. 

"So guys," Jongin looked to Kyungsoo, as if asking permission. He nodded back, and Jongin continued, "we have something important to tell you."

"We?" Chanyeol looked confused. 

Sehun put down his spoon and leant on the table, "do you now?" He fluttered his eyelashes. "What would that be?"

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin; he was shaking slightly, so Kyungsoo reached out and took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Kyungsoo decided in a split second what it would be best to do. 

"We're dating."

"Hyung," Jongin turned and looked apologetic for chickening out, but Kyungsoo gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Oh." Chanyeol nodded and continued eating, "could've guessed that."

"Huh?" Jongin looked puzzled. 

"Yeah guys, way to state the obvious." Baekhyun laughed. "But it's about time you confessed. How long's it been? Five years?"

The couple in question looked at each other and then back at the others. Jongin spoke up, "it's been two days."

"Really? It took you guys that long?" Baekhyun looked impressed. 

"What do you mean 'took you guys that long'?" Jongin's puzzled face was very cute, Kyungsoo knew that. 

"Well, there's always been something between you two. We all knew... guess you didn't know though," Chanyeol laughed too. 

"What have you been smirking about?" Kyungsoo asked Sehun. 

"No reason," he grinned into his food. 

"Bullshit," Kyungsoo frowned. "You knew didn't you?"

"Duh yeah," Sehun said, "five years of you two pining after each other. It was bound to happen eventually."

Kyungsoo was unconvinced, but said no more on the matter. 

 

~

 

"Thank you for tonight," Junmyeon had his hands in his pockets, looking bashful. "You didn't need to get the bill."

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to."

"I'll get the next one."

Yifan stopped. "There's a next one?"

"Yeah," Junmyeon stopped too, "why wouldn't there be?"

"I dunno."

"Well the other day I did drunkenly yell that you were my boyfriend, so I don't see why not." The two laughed awkwardly. "Come on let's head back, got a long day of packing and unpacking tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay."

They held hands and started walking back, talking about random crap. 

 

~

 

Junmyeon shut the door to his new dorm and exhaled. Immediately, all five younger guys rushed over and eagerly awaited the news on how the date went. Junmyeon laughed at their faces. 

"What? Did you have a good time?" Jongin asked. 

"Did you two kiss?" Chanyeol added.

"Did you do anymore?" Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. 

"Did you bring food home?" Kyungsoo elbowed Sehun for saying that. 

"Yes; yes; no; no." The five boys then proceeded to swap cash, "did you guys make bets?"

"Yeah, hope you don't mind hyung." Baekhyun smiled cheekily. 

"I wouldn't have a choice about minding would I?"

"Nope." Sehun was counting bills as he spoke.  
Kyungsoo hit him again, but said, "I'm glad you had a good time."

"So what'd I miss here?" Junmyeon walked through the crowd, kicked off his shoes and jumped into the corner of their sofa. "Anyone beat my high score on Crash Bandicoot?"

"No, something much less interesting," Sehun sat at the other end of the sofa.

Baekhyun put a hand on his chest and put on a shocked voice: "Soo and Nini are dating! Can you believe it, hyung?"

Junmyeon copied Baekhyun's tone, "oh my god! Congratulations guys."

Jongin sat down and laughed too, while Kyungsoo pulled a I'm-gonna-kill-you-in-your-sleep-face, which only made the others laugh more. 

"Like it wasn't obvious," Chanyeol landed unceremoniously on Baekhyun, who didn't seem bothered by the oaf falling on him. 

"It's been two days!" Kyungsoo said. 

"It should have been five years, but y'all just too blind to see how each other felt." Baekhyun said. 

 

~

 

"How long have you liked me?" Kyungsoo was drying his hair, while Jongin brushed his teeth. Or at least he had been, before accidentally inhaling some toothpaste and starting to choke on it. "Oh god, are you okay?" He was too busy coughing and spluttering to say anything, so he did a thumbs up to signal he was still living. Kyungsoo pat him gently on the back until he righted himself and calmed his heart rate. "I didn't mean to nearly kill you with a question." He laughed to cover up the worry for Jongin's wellbeing that was in his eyes. 

"I'm fine." Jongin took a breath, "and- um- a little while. You?"

"About two or so years."

"Fuck, really?" He tried to sound like it was a long time, but inside he felt embarrassed about the five years on his part. 

"Yeah, I felt weird about it though. I thought you just saw me as a friend."

"I thought the same." He turned around and leant on the sink, facing Kyungsoo. "It's silly it took us so long to figure it out."

"What do you mean us? I was entirely oblivious until you kissed me."

Jongin laughed. "You know what's dumb? I thought you liked Junmyeon-hyung."

"Oh god no. He's too much like me. I couldn't ever date myself."

"Really? I think it would be interesting to date yourself." Jongin stepped closer to Kyungsoo. 

"Is it? Am I interesting to date?"

"More than. You're the best." He pulled him into a hug, not caring about the wet towel on his pyjama shirt. 

Kyungsoo pulled away. "You didn't properly answer my question, though."

"Which?"

"How long? I gave you a number, what about you?"

Jongin cleared his throat, "five years."

"REALLY? Are you saying Baekhyun is right?"  
Jongin laughed, "that's your take-away from that?"

"Well not just that, I'm pissed he was right about something, but yeah I am shocked." He sighed. 

"Since we met? Damn. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't mind having waited." He planted a kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead. 

"Imagine if we had realised at the same time though?"

"Nah, I never look back, it distracts from the now."

Kyungsoo frowned up at him, "did you just quote Edna from The Incredibles?"

Jongin giggled, "I might have done."

"Nah get off, I'm not dating a nerd." Kyungsoo tried to wriggle free, but a laughing Jongin wouldn't release him. 

"Oh but you are." Jongin smirked, "besides, you were the one that showed me that movie."

"Shut up," Kyungsoo stopped struggling, and rested his damp head on Jongin's chest. "Moron."

"You love me really."

"I guess." Jongin felt the smile on Kyungsoo's face and smiled too.


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO-K and M arrange to formally meet each other over dinner, but before they even leave, there's a miscommunication over when they were meeting, so Junmyeon and Sehun head over to M's apartment and reacquaint themselves with certain members of their brother group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a slight turn after this chapter... all I'm saying.

“MOVE YOUR ASS,” Baekhyun started beating Junmyeon over the head with a pillow, “C’MON LET’S GO!”

“WHAT? Calm the hell down,” he’d been innocently watching tv after a long morning of moving the rest of their stuff into the dorm and hadn't anticipated an attack. 

Baekhyun changed his target and started beating Sehun who was beside him; the poor kid dropped his phone from the beatings, “hey! Hyung, what the fuck?”

“C’mon get your butts up, we’re going out for dinner,” Junmyeon heard Chanyeol yelling the same stuff down the hall, but was presumably being beaten back by Kyungsoo. “LET’S GO GO GO!”

“Can we at least change?” Junmyeon suggested.

Baekhyun paused his pummelling, thought for a second and put down the pillow. “Okay, go change.” The two stood up from the sofa and started to walk out the room, hearing “MAKE SURE YOU LOOK SEXY!” Yelled at them.

“We’re meeting the others, aren't we?” Sehun asked.

“Probably- shit, Yeollie are you okay?” The lanky nerd had entered the hallway with his hair standing on end and his dress shirt wrinkled around the neck.

He tried his best to smile, “yeah, I'm good. Just- uh- drew the short straw with Baekhyunnie’s plan.”

“Soo?” Sehun asked.

“Soo.” Chanyeol said, trying to flatten the wrinkles.

Junmyeon smiled and sighed before patting Chanyeol on the shoulder, “you know Baekhyun’s bad at this, why do you let him?”

“Dunno,” Chanyeol smiled, “he just gets excited. It’s cute.”

Sehun responded with puking noises, which got him an elbow in the gut. Junmyeon ignored the maknae and patted Chanyeol once more, “cute, but dumb.”

This caused an awkward laugh, “yeah, I guess.”

Chanyeol walked away, still trying to press his shirt flat. 

“Come on then, we’d better change,” Junmyeon patted Sehun on the back.

Sehun winked and shot finger guns; “make sure you look sexy.”

“Shut up,” Junmyeon hit him a little harder and walked to their room.

 

~

 

Baekhyun was tying Chanyeol’s tie when Junmyeon and Sehun reentered the living room, with Jongin and Kyungsoo sat on the sofa, the latter looking pissed off and tired. Junmyeon walked over and put a reassuring hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and smiled apologetically at Jongin, who looked like a scalded puppy.

“So, whats so special about this dinner?” Sehun asked, leaning on the back of the sofa, and getting a dirty look from Junmyeon in the process.

“It’s our first official dinner with…” Baekhyun paused for dramatic effect, “EXO-M.”

“Really?” Jongin leant forward, “we’re sticking with our acapella group names?”

“Guess so, Mr CEO must have liked our choices.” Baekhyun finished Chanyeol’s tie and turned with a flourish. Chanyeol proceeded to fiddle with it further, being swatted by Baekhyun.

“When exactly are we eating?” Chanyeol asked, clearly in the dark too.

“Dunno, it was their idea.” Baekhyun picked at his nails lazily, “the cute one bad at Korean came over and invited us officially.” Baekhyun smirked, getting swatted by a pouting Chanyeol. “Yixing, that’s his name.”

“Oh he’s not that bad,” Junmyeon said, “and he’s a cool guy.”

“Oh very cool,” Baekhyun continued to smirk; Chanyeol stuck out his bottom lip like a child. “But yeah, apparently they’re gonna knock in either half an hour or an hour and a half.”

“What?” Kyungsoo said, “so I could have slept longer?”

“I didn't know you’d get dressed so quickly,” Baekhyun said, but was pelted by a pillow.

“Why doesn't one of us go over there and see if they’re ready so we can go get a drink beforehand?” Sehun suggested, looking directly at Junmyeon with eyebrows raised.

“Why me? You've got a reason to go over there too, with your pretty boy-”

“Just go together,” Jongin suggested, “why not?”

The two looked at Jongin and then at each other. Sehun shrugged and Junmyeon said, “I guess.”

“Then go,” Kyungsoo said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

“Cool, let’s go, hyung,” Sehun was already walking to the door, grabbing Junmyeon’s jacket on the way and throwing it over the sofa.

“F- okay,” Junmyeon caught the jacket and started pulling it on while running across and out the room after Sehun.

 

~

 

“Be cool, hyung,” Sehun tugged on his jacket lapels.

“What? When aren't I?”

“Just,” Sehun looked at Junmyeon with a slightly disgruntled expression, “no dad jokes, please.”

Junmyeon laughed and folded his arms, “now that’s just _inviting_ me to make dad jokes.”

“Hyung-” Sehun pinched the bridge of his nose as the door swung open.

“Hyung!” Jongdae yelled, “wow, you two look good.” He held his hand out to Sehun with a wide grin, which Sehun took a little awkwardly, prompting Junmyeon to chuckle under his breath. “Sehun, right?”

“That’s me,” Sehun pulled a :| face.

“Ah maknaes,” Jongdae folded his arms and stepped aside, “have you met our maknae, Zitao?”

“Briefly,” Sehun rubbed his shoulder; Junmyeon knew Sehun wasn't so great at meeting new people, but it never failed to make him laugh seeing Sehun squirm.

“What are you two doing loitering? Come in, come in!” Jongdae ushered the two in, both sliding off their shoes in the process. They were then herded further into the apartment, right into their living room, where boxes still lay open around their own scruffy sofa. Junmyeon spotted various books of differing languages, toys that would probably be called ‘figurines’ and clothes. A lot of clothes.

“Junnie!” Sehun burst out laughing as Yifan came into the room, running over a little flustered. “You’re early.”

Junmyeon elbowed Sehun in the gut and smiled at Yifan, “we were ready early so we wanted to come see if you guys were too and wanted to get a drink.

“Sounds good to me,” Jongdae said, “I'll get everyone else.” He scurried off, but not before beckoning a confused Sehun to follow. There was a second where Sehun pointed at himself, baffled, but gave in and followed Jongdae.

“Yeah, I don't mind, I’m just not quite ready.” He gestured to himself in joggers and a t-shirt. He laughed awkwardly, “mind waiting a little bit?”

“No, not at all,” Junmyeon smiled, despite a little uncomfortable at being left alone. 

“You sure? You could come with-”

“Damn, not with everyone at home, Yifan.” Minseok strolled in, putting an earring in, smirking. “At least have the decency to wait until everyone’s asleep or out.”

“You can talk, you and Jongdae-”

“Hi, Kim Minseok.” He extended his hand to Junmyeon, ignoring Yifan’s comment. 

Junmyeon saw it fit he do the same and take Minseok’s hand, “Hi, Kim Junmyeon. Nice to properly meet you.”

Minseok was still intimidatingly beautiful, sharp cheekbones and deep brown eyes enhanced by a wide smile at Junmyeon. “Nice to meet you too, Yifan will not shut up about you.”

“Really?” Junmyeon raised his eyebrows and looked to a shrugging and blushing Yifan.

“Imma go…” he said turning and practically running away.

“What a dork,” Minseok said, folding his arms.

“It’s endearing,” Junmyeon cleared his throat, “given that I was pretty terrified of you all at the Riff-Off.”

“Really? It didn't show.” He turned to look at Junmyeon, “who was most scary?” He smirked.

Junmyeon laughed awkwardly, “other than Yifan, probably Zitao or you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, I guess, man.”

Minseok was silent for a second, before asking: “how old are you?”

“91 liner. You?”

“HA!” Minseok yelled, “that’s hyung to you then, kid.” He reached up and ruffled Junmyeon’s hair. 

Junmyeon laughed nervously, “sorry…hyung.”

“No prob,” Minseok smiled, pleasantly surprised he’s older than someone only a little taller than him.

“Can I ask something?”

“Shoot.”

“What’s Yifan said about me?”

Minseok laughed and led Junmyeon to their sofa, “girl, let me tell you.” He spoke with an exaggerated teenage girl voice and smirked.

 

~

 

Sehun knocked gingerly on Luhan’s door once Jongdae was fully out of earshot. The door swung open to reveal the ‘pretty boy’ in Junmyeon’s words, fully living up to the title. He had large doe eyes and perked lips, both of which contorted into a scowl upon seeing Sehun. “What do you want?”

“To talk? Apologise?”

“Hm, you could have spoken to me earlier than this,” Luhan leant on the doorframe, arms folded. “Or even better, texted me back.”

“Look, okay, I’m sorry. I meant to I really did.”

“Sure. That’s why its been days.”

Sehun sighed and slumped his shoulders, “I really am sorry.” He cleared his throat, “I was just-”

“Just what?”

“Nervous?” Sehun looked up. “You’re so much older and stuff: it’s intimidating.”

“Four years isn't a lot.”

“It’s a bigger gap than anyone else in either of our groups.” Sehun sighed again, “I dunno, I'm sorry. Can we just… start over?”

The two looked at each other for a second, Sehun’s eyes pleading, Luhan’s dubious. The door was then unceremoniously slammed in Sehun’s face. Defeated, Sehun leant his forehead on the door and huffed a breath. He’d ruined it again; he should have known.

But before Sehun could continue the self-deprecating thoughts, the door swung open once again, revealing Luhan blinking, baffled.

“Sorry, who are you?” Luhan cocked his head in false confusion, prompting the penny to drop in Sehun’s head.

“Oh uh, I’m Sehun, we’ll be working together and junk.”

“A member of the Korean group?”

“Yeah, and you are?” Sehun was grinning as he extended a hand.

“Luhan. Nice to meet you.”

 

~

 

“I’m back!” Yifan ran back into the room, his hair now styled up and in a button down and trousers, with his leather jacket over the top. He shuffled to a stop when he saw Junmyeon and Minseok laughing on the sofa. “What’s going on?”

Junmyeon looked up, wiping the tears from his eyes as he calmed his laughter. “Oh hey babe, hyung was just telling me some interesting things about you.” He looked back at Minseok and they both started to laugh again.

Yifan laughed too, half-heartedly and awkwardly, and sat beside Junmyeon. “Like what?”

“Nothing much,” Minseok leant back, “just the latest Yifan fashion choices.”

The blood left Yifan’s face. “Seok, you didn’t.”

“Purple extensions? Really?” Junmyeon put a hand on Yifan’s knee and laughed even harder.

Yifan put his face in his hands, “why, Seok, why?”

 

~

 

“Everyone ready?” Yifan asked, EXO-M now all dressed and grouped in the living room. Luhan and Sehun held hands, looking surprisingly bashful, Minseok brushed off Jongdae’s blazer, Zitao checked over his hair and Yixing just gave Yifan and Junmyeon a thumbs up and a smile. “Right, let’s get moving.” Yifan led six of the guys out of the room and out the door, but Junmyeon caught Yixing’s wrist.

“What’s up?”

“Uh, you know the guy in my group, Baekhyun? Kind of looks like BTS’ V and BAP’s Daehyun?”

“Yeah, vaguely, why?”

“Just… be careful with him.”

“Why? I thought he had a boyfriend, the lanky one?” Yixing looked very confused.

“We’re all used to him, but you guys aren’t. He's kind of… touchy. Pretty flirty too.”

“Oh okay.”

“Between you and me,” Junmyeon leant toward Yixing and lowered his voice, “he’s showered with all five of us. He breaks in with chopsticks.”

Yixing laughed, “really? Oh my god.”

“Yeah, it’s a bit much.”

“Guys, you coming?” Jongdae popped his head around the door.

“Yeah, coming.” Yixing called over, but before walking out he patted Junmyeon on the butt, “it’s chill, we’re all pretty close.” He winked and walked away, leaving Junmyeon a little stunned, following a little far behind.

He entered the hallway and saw his boys greeting EXO-M kindly (and loudly on Baekhyun’s part) all shaking hands with each other.

“Junnie!” Yifan saw him walk out of his apartment and beckoned him over, passing his everyone else laughing at the pet name. “Come on, you and I can lead the way.” Yifan held out his hand for Junmyeon to hold, which he took without thinking. He really was beginning to get comfortable with Yifan. It was hard to believe it had been under a month.

 

~

 

“CHEERS!” All twelve men yelled out, clinking soju glasses together over their barbecue. A little of the alcohol spilled out of a few glasses, landing on some chunks of pork belly and sizzling on the hot metal of the barbecue. The restaurant was filled with the sounds of the large group talking and laughing together, seeming finally like this big group the CEO had wanted of them. They really did get along well, chemistry buzzing. Junmyeon looked around the table and saw the two maknaes laughing about something probably scandalous, Baekhyun and Chanyeol swapping embarrassing stories about leaders with Jongdae and Minseok, YIfan cheering up Kyungsoo and Jongin was talking with Luhan and Yixing about university. He was pleasantly surprised to see his and Yifan’s two groups gelling into one. Once again, it seemed unbelievable that just a few weeks ago that the two were opposing sides to a televised Riff-Off. How had it ended up that they'd become two sides of the same coin. All united over their love of music and the dorky art of acapella, if you could even call it that. 

Junmyeon thought about first watching the videos, marvelling at what a stage presence EXO-M had, assuming they were talented gods, but looking at the table in front of him, he laughed at himself. They were no less lame than he and his boys.

Yifan and Kyungsoo both noticed Junmyeon’s silence; Yifan tapped him on the arm and asked: “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

“Have some pork, hyung,” Kyungsoo leant over and started to pile meat onto his plate, with Yifan joining in, throwing vegetables at him. 

“Guys please,” Junmyeon laughed, but the two didn't stop, his plate was full soon enough.

“Quit moping and dig in,” Kyungsoo picked up a strip and threw it in his own mouth, smiling at Junmyeon, who just smiled and did as he was told. He wasn't done zoning out for the moment.

Three rounds of soju and meat later, everyone was pretty out of it, even if they were all shovelling food like no tomorrow. Seats changed and different combinations started drunken conversations, and even Junmyeon’s head started to cloud and he hadn't realised he was talking to Zitao until he was halfway through the conversation. Honestly, he didn't know what they were talking about, but the guy was so engrossed in telling his story, he didn't even notice Junmyeon’s dazed nods and agreeing noises. “And then I said, what about me? I preordered these shoes straight from the Gucci website, what am I going to do now?” Junmyeon caught this bit and laughed when Zitao did, obviously the right thing to do.

The night as a whole began to blur; at one point he was telling Luhan about tiny fresher Sehun waltzing into their practice and insisting he join, at another he was sat on Yifan’s lap ruffling his hair playfully. It didn't seem like ten minutes after the latter before the group was being ushered out of the building; Junmyeon couldn't remember anyone actually paying for anything. The twelve of them ended up walking down the street singing various Kanye songs, loudly and obnoxiously. 

He and Yifan fell behind, Junmyeon’s arms around Yifan, being practically dragged, despite Yifan being no more sober than him. 

“Babe, come on,” Yifan laughed.

“Noooo, let me be at one with the floor. It’s calling me.” Junmyeon drawled.

“Uh uh, no way,” Yifan stopped and squatted in front of him.

“What?”

“Get on my back,” he swayed a little, but still insisted Junmyeon needed it more.

“But you’re drunk tooooo,” Junmyeon swiped and hit Yifan’s back, a little lacklustre.

“Just get on, or I won't make out with you.”

Junmyeon tapped his chin, considering his options. Eventually he decided, “mmm-okay.” He practically jumped on YIfan’s back, who stood up and staggered a bit, before taking off in a sprint down the street. Junmyeon screamed as they sped between the other members, hooting at them. Yifan slowed as they reached the front of the group. He turned on his heel and yelled to the others:

“Race home? Piggybacks?”

They all cried out variants of ‘yes’ and paired up. Yixing and Zitao being the single ones were left to pair up. The race was between Yifan, Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun, Zitao and Jongdae.

“Three!” Junmyeon yelled. 

“Two!” Yixing shouted, and Chanyeol took off, Sehun not far behind.

“ONE!” And the rest took off in pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated but while I was writing this chapter, I've had The War on repeat and I'm still not over rapper KSoo. Additionally, Sing for You came on shuffle and I nearly cried. God, if Promise plays I'm losing it.


	8. Deep Thoughts and Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is a sweet friend and comforts a depressive Junmyeon  
> Baekhyun is a eavesdropping, gossipy bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY  
> okay so, if you have read any of my other *recent* updates, you'll probably see that I explained I recently moved to uni and have been a) struggling a lot with living on my own and b) swarmed with work  
> I am trying my hardest to find time to provide for you guys who read my work, so please bare with me, even if it means 2 month long hiatuses for which I am endlessly apologetic, especially seeing as I disappeared without a word. SO HERE'S A DUMB CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE <3

Three months later, Junmyeon found himself sitting in a bar, a vodka and lemonade half empty sitting in front of him. He’d been working his ass off, sure, but not long after their planned title song was completed and showed to all twelve of them, the enthusiasm quickly died. He’d discussed it with Yifan and both groups agreed; the song sucked. Their album as a whole was good, but their title song… it was bound to fail, no matter how much Junmyeon wanted it to succeed. He couldn’t fail, not again. So he kept at it; he kept practicing and training, just like before, and tried his hardest to make his group the best that they could be.   
“Hyung,” a soft voice called out from behind Junmyeon, who turned and spotted a concerned looking Kyungsoo loitering. He didn’t know how long his dongsaeng had been standing there, but he obviously saw how miserable Junmyeon felt. It practically oozed off of him. The younger boy quirked a half smile and waved a little awkwardly.  
“Come sit,” Junmyeon patted the stool beside him and turned back to his drink.   
Kyungsoo climbed the stool and ordered a soft drink; he never did drink all that much. They sat quietly, nursing their respective beverages and respected each other’s desire to be quiet. Eventually, Kyungsoo seemed to have built up the courage to ask: “what’s up?” Not the best approach, but Junmyeon knew he tried to be comforting.  
He just laughed and swirled the drink that was almost entirely melted ice-cubes at this juncture. “I’m fine, Soo.”  
“No you’re not.”  
Junmyeon considered persisting with his denial, but if he could tell anyone it would be Kyungsoo; he was the quiet one after all. “No, I’m not.”  
“Want to talk about it?” Kyungsoo turned and looked at Junmyeon with his doe eyes and he couldn’t help but see the younger boy as the equivalent of the group’s puppy. He wasn’t quite a beagle like Chanyeol, Baekhyun or Jongin, but rather more of an English Sheepdog, loyal, wise and caring.   
Another sigh from Junmyeon, “its a long story.”  
“We have time.”  
He wasn’t getting out of this any time soon, so he may as well. He hadn’t even told the full story to his boyfriend, which he had been meaning to, but just hadn’t gotten around to. “Before uni, I kind of,” he swallowed, it had been a long time since, but it was still painful. “I was a trainee with SM.”  
Kyungsoo blinked, “you were?”  
“I was. I was training with-“ he paused, not for dramatic effect, but to hide his shame of not debuting with them, “-the guys from SHINee.”  
“You’re serious? You trained with Onew, Taemin, Jonghyun, Key and Minho-sunbaes?”  
“I did.”  
“What happened?” Kyungsoo cleared his throat, “if you don’t mind my asking, that is.”  
“I didn’t make the cut. That was that.”  
Kyungsoo exhaled a long breath. “Geez, I can see why you didn’t talk about it. If you were as close with the SHINee sunbaes as we are now, that must have been awful being forced out. I can see why you wouldn’t talk about it.” Junmyeon sipped his drink, definitely mostly water. He thought that when he eventually talked about it, he would feel a burden lifted from his shoulders, but he didn’t. The shame sat like a chest infection, grating on him, dragging him down. He disappointed his friends, family and himself. Kyungsoo’s next remark pulled him out of his brief reverie. “So if its ancient history, how come its still effecting you?”  
The question caught him off guard, all he’d been doing was thinking about his missed opportunity because he wasn’t good enough, not really relating it properly in his head, but now he’d been asked, the pieces fell into place. “Because, this album, its great, apart from-”  
“Wolf?” Kyungsoo understood. They all hated the song. The concept sucked, they’d seen the prototype costumes that also sucked, and the routine sucked.   
“Yeah, Wolf sucks.” He took another swig, “if this flops, then we flop as a group, disbanding before we even rise beyond the status of rookies. If I fail again-”  
“Hyung.” Kyungsoo turned to face him properly.   
“Yeah?” Junmyeon turned too.   
“Its not all on you.”  
Junmyeon frowned, “huh?”   
“You’re not the problem. Yeah, maybe you’re not the luckiest if it happens, but its not your fault. You’re so talented and dedicated to your music, how can you, our most valued and talented leader, stemming from the one and only SHINee and the A Capella Society back at uni, be the one and only cause for our - lets face it - potential yet probable failure?” He playfully shoved Junmyeon’s shoulder and smiled. “We’re all at fault if we fuck up, so don’t make it all about you.”  
Junmyeon laughed. “Thanks, Soo.”  
The laughter died down and Kyungsoo’s face turned stony. “But for real, you don’t know how well this debut is going to go, so don’t well on the ‘what if we suck’ and ‘what if I make us fail’ because you might jinx it. For all you know, the public could love the frilly sleeves, howling and those god-forsaken braids.”  
The two of them laughed again, “you really hate Jongin’s cornrows, don’t you?”  
“Oh don’t even get me started, when he’s particularly annoying, he decides he’s gonna whack me in the face with them like he’s Willow Smith.” Tears of laughter streamed down Junmyeon’s face. “That’s not even going into what he’s like when we’re alone-”  
“Okay I’m stopping you there.”  
“What? I wasn’t going to go into vivid details. I’m not Baekhyun.”  
Junmyeon slapped his dongsaeng’s shoulder. “He’s your hyung, don’t be an ass.”  
“You hate the sex talk too, don’t even try to lie.”  
“You’re right, I don’t need to know how flexible he is and where Chanyeol likes it just right over bulgogi.”  
Kyungsoo made a gagging noise and made Junmyeon laugh again. Why hadn’t he thought of this before? He would have felt better if he’d have just talked to his friends and dealt with it as a group. Yeah, he still feels crap about the whole SHINee thing, but he could still look forward and hope for the best. After all, he doesn’t want to end up jinxing the debut before it even happens. For now, he should just keep trying.

~

“Yeol?” Baekyun popped his head out of the bathroom, hiding his naked body behind the door. If he slipped out, he would risk exposing himself again and he was getting fed up of being yelled at. What was the big deal anyway? Its just the human body, its not like anyone in their group hadn’t ever seen a penis before, what did it matter if it was his? Well, he did suppose that getting unsolicited dick pics weren’t fun, so getting an unsolicited penis in your presence in person could be a bit more damning than just getting a filthy snapchat. “YEOL?” Baekhyun yelled again, really regretting forgetting his towel.   
No one responded. Well, no one was in, and no one could complain if he wandered the apartment naked and alone. He shrugged and resolved to leave the confines of the bathroom and drip shower-water all over the floor. He preferred to air dry anyway.   
He swung the door open and stretched his arms up and out, clicking his neck in the process and rubbing his hands together. He felt a little peckish, and deserved a quick snack before the rest of them come back. Besides, it had been a while since he’d streaked in the kitchen.  
Looking through the cupboards, he found nothing worthy of his snack at this point, so he resolved to popping open a cup ramen. He leant on the counter (something Kyungsoo and Junmyeon would surely yell at him for doing) while the kettle boiled and picked his nails. Perhaps he deserved a manicure too. He could always borrow Chanyeol’s debit card for an afternoon and get his hangnails sorted and his cuticles trimmed. His hands were pretty and he needed to uphold the reputation.  
The kettle was just finishing boiling when Baekhyun heard voices outside the door. Flushing beet-red, Baekhyun prematurely yanked the kettle off its stand and haphazardly poured scalding water into the cup and slammed the kettle back into place as quickly as possible. He grabbed a his chopsticks and the cup as gently as he could manage and he looked back and forth, calculating how quickly he could run to his room without badly burning any delicate areas. Keys jangled; he was out of time.   
Squatting, butt-naked, with a cup noodle precariously balanced on his knee, Baekhyun hid behind the kitchen counter.   
“Come on, Hyung.” Kyungsoo said, a laugh in his voice, “stand up properly. It was one drink, how are you like this?”  
Junmyeon snickered, “it was a few more than one.” Baekhyun heard a thud that must have been their hyung collapsing to the floor in his drunken state. Junmyeon must be in more of a rut than they’d have all thought, given Baekhyun looked at the clock that read twenty to five in the afternoon.   
“At least collapse on the sofa, you nerd.” Kyungsoo giggled. He actually giggled. This struck Baekhyun as unusual, as he only ever heard the giggle when he eavesdropped on Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s private time. Chanyeol chided him for it, but he never stopped him, so they were both very familiar with the younger couple’s intimate…noises.  
“Its hyung, how many times do I have to tell you, brat?”  
“Okay, I’ll just leave you on the floor then hyung.”   
Baekhyun heard a shuffle and another of Kyungsoo’s giggles. “No help an old man in need. Please, squishy?” Squishy?!  
“If you insist,” Baekhyun heard what must have been Kyungsoo trying to lift up the stacked hyung, followed by the familiar sound of the creak in their sofa’s springs. “GOD-FUCK-DAMMIT HYUNG! GET OFF,” was followed up by more giggles, from both parties.  
Baekhyun’s brows shot up, surprised to say the least. If what he imagined was true, their eldest and most respected member of their group had just collapsed onto Kyungsoo. Both parties being in relationships, for three months no less. That’s grounds for cheating on both of their parts.  
He considered standing up and both exposing himself and catching the two in the act, but then again, could he afford to get caught naked in a communal room for the third time this week? No, he couldn’t.   
What he could do, though, was store this information for future blackmails or gossip sessions with Sehun and Tao. All he needed to do was sneak out, out of sight, without scalding himself or making himself known.

~

“YOU LITTLE SHIT,” Baekhyun stood at the end of Chanyeol and his’ bed, stark naked, with a cup noodle in hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other.   
Chanyeol slid off his headphones, looking his boyfriend up and down, taking in the damp hair, the redness of his hand holding the cup and the slight smudge of dirt on his knees. “What did I do, and what did you do?”  
“What do you mean what did I do? I was in the shower and thought I was home alone because I shouted for you and you didn’t respond.” The older boy was now also red in the face.  
“That doesn’t explain why you’re naked, damp and still a bit dirty, gripping a cup ramen.” Chanyeol said, smirking and closing his laptop.  
“Well, I forgot my towel.”  
“So you made yourself some noodles?” Chanyeol laughed.  
“Yes. I was hungry.” Baekhyun put the cup down on the dresser and folded his arms. His face was moody until (and Chanyeol swears he could hear the penny drop) Baekhyun blinks the anger away. “Wait did you say- oh for fuck sake. My knees.”  
“Why are your knees dirty? Should I be concerned, or jealous?” Chanyeol teased, a smirk on his face.  
“Oh ha ha, douchebag.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out before wandering over to his side of the bed and collapsing face first into the cushions and blankets. He tried to speak, but his words were muffled.  
“What was that?”  
Baekhyun turned his head to the side and said: “I was snooping.”  
“On?” Baekhyun groaned. “Oh come on, you can’t tell me you were snooping and then not tell me who on? Are Jongin and Kyungsoo at it again?”  
“Its not Jongin with Kyungsoo…”  
Chanyeol blinked. “what?”  
“He was drinking with Junmyeon. The two of them were all giggly and flopped onto the sofa together. There’s definitely something going on with them.”  
Chanyeol was quiet for a second. “Was Soo giggling too?”  
“Yep.”  
“Shit. You might be right.”  
“Ugh I hate myself.” Baekhyun whined.  
“Why?”  
“I wanted to tell Tao and Hunnie first.”  
Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun’s bare ass. “Gossipy bitch,” he said laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked some eventual ChanBaek, I know I have been starving you all

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon <3


End file.
